In Each Other's Lives
by SVfan87
Summary: "And I know, no matter what, we'll still be in each other's lives." The Fortune/Masquerade inspired sequel to my first Chlark fic, One Kiss. How will Clark and Chloe's new relationship hold up against Chloe's struggle to find her place in the world? Note: image for this story created by user Kneel4Justice on KsiteTV forums.
1. Kissing and Pouting

**Chapter 1: Kissing and Pouting**

"How _exactly _did Tess say she figured out Alexander aka Conner had a super side?"

"Something about a needle? Maybe she was making sure he had all his shots."

"Yeah well, doctor visits aside, it seems she was right on the money. I was able to pull up some research from Cadmus on halting the accelerated growth exhibited in all the clones with the use of _alien _genetic material. My guess is that alien is you. I'm waiting for the specifics to pop up but this computer is being really slow right now." Chloe tried a couple more clicks of the mouse but when she got no response she sighed in frustration.

"Well, putting aside all creepy images of Lex using my and his DNA to engender children..." Clark slowly swung Chloe's computer chair around, forcing her to face him. "What do you say we take advantage of the technical delay and enjoy this rare moment where the two of us are actually alone?"

Chloe smiled up at him. "What do you have in mind, Mr. Kent?"

"Come here." Clark grabbed Chloe's hand and walked them over to the couch. He sat down first and Chloe settled on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his mid-section she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Best Teddy Bear ever." She could feel the laugh echoing through his body.

It had been two months since Clark finally got his kiss from Chloe and things couldn't have been better. It wasn't that their relationship was that much different from before. Chloe and Clark were already closer than most married couples are when they were still only best friends. There was just a new freedom and openness in their relationship. They were finally being honest. Honest both with themselves and with each other about their feelings for one another. And they were free to express it. Clark could tell Chloe he loved her. Or, he could absently stroke the back of her hand. He could hug her, something he always loved doing. Or, he could play with her hair. And of course he could kiss her. Granted, if they were in public Chloe kept these displays of affection to a minimum. She said it was out of consideration for Lois and Oliver. They weren't around but Chloe seemed to think that they would pop up at any moment and catch her in a moment of intimacy with Clark. It didn't upset him. He wasn't the make-out-on-a-street-corner type, anyway. Besides, he knew that in time she would grow more comfortable with the change in their relationship. Sooner if she could patch things up with Lois. Clark didn't think the two cousins had spoken since Lois confronted Chloe about the real reason Clark ended their engagement. It still bothered Clark that he got between the cousins. Chloe didn't talk about it but he knew she was still hurting because of it. Lois was a sister to her. If it was the last thing he did, Clark had to repair that relationship. He vowed it. He just hadn't found the guts yet to skip over to Africa and face Lois. The only communication between the two since their breakup was a very formal letter he received regarding the closing of a few wedding related accounts at various vendors around Metropolis. He offered to pay off any outstanding debts- really, it was the least he could do- and Lois agreed. That was that. It saddened Clark that his friendship with Lois was reduced to the level of a business meeting in the presence of a third-party mediator but he didn't have the slightest idea on how to fix it. For the time being, it seemed, Lois was out of his life. But as long as he had Chloe, nothing else mattered. She was the one who made the difference. The one who determined whether or not he was happy. He looked down at Chloe who was still in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. She was absently tapping on his chest with her pointer finger. Something was clearly on her mind.

"Are you okay?"

To Chloe the question seemed to come out of nowhere but the fact was Clark had noticed for a few days now that something was weighing on her mind.

"Everything's perfect. I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Clark smiled at her answer. "Yeah you are. But your mind is somewhere else. What's wrong?"

Chloe didn't realize herself that she had gotten lost in her thoughts so Clark's perceptiveness really surprised her. Still, she tried to cover it up. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"I gotta tell ya, Chloe, you're not that great at hiding your feelings. Not from me, anyway. I always know when something's bothering you."

Chloe lifted her head slightly and looked Clark in the eyes.

"Let me in. You know you can tell me anything."

Chloe looked back down at Clark's chest before moving off his lap to sit next to him. She met his eyes again, the uncertainty clear on her face. "I don't know. I was gonna wait to tell you."

"To tell me what?"

She didn't want to say the words. Especially with the warm way he was looking back at her. But it had to come out at some point. Now was as good a time as any. So she took a breath and just let it out. "I was offered a position at the Star City Register."

"The Star City Register?"

"Yeah." Chloe bit her lip anxiously awaiting Clark's reaction.

Clark looked at Chloe a couple seconds more before finally saying, "That's a little random, isn't it? Unless they were digging through old Planet issues looking for new talent." Seems Chloe would have to spell it out a little more.

"Well, it's not quite so random when you consider I applied for the job. No digging necessary."

Clark looked up at her sharply. "You what?" Now he got it. "Why?" And he looked a little hurt.

"It had nothing to do with you, Clark, I promise. I applied before you saved me that night from Desaad. Just after the VRA act was voted down. Everything in the world was under control. Tess was doing an amazing job. I thought I'd give it a shot. I mean, I really didn't expect much given that my resume basically consists of getting axed from the Daily Planet and babysitting the meteor infected. Who knew that despite all that they would actually respond? Seems Lex's blacklist isn't as far-reaching as I thought."

Clark didn't say a word. He just looked straight ahead at Chloe trying to understand what she was telling him. Chloe quietly added, "And they want a decision by next week."

"Next week?" Clark couldn't believe his ears. "Chloe, when exactly were you gonna tell me all this? When you needed help carrying your bags down the stairs?" His voice was rising.

"Clark, there's no need to get upset."

"What do you mean? You just told me that within a couple of weeks you'll be moving away."

"No I didn't. I told you they wanted a _decision_ by next week. I haven't decided anything yet!"

"The fact that you need to decide at all is enough. Be honest Chloe. The only thing you really needed to think about was how to break it to me gently. Am I right?"

"I'm sorry Clark."

Clark's head fell at the confirmation. After a moment he looked back up. "You're leaving again." Clark couldn't understand it. "Tell me Chloe. Are you not happy here anymore?" He really wanted to ask Are you not happy with _me_ anymore?

"It's not that." Chloe stood up from the couch and walked a few steps away from Clark. "I love it here. And I love everyone in our little club. Some more than others." She gave him a little smile. "Clark, the issue is with me. I've just been feeling... I don't know...lost? Like I don't know who I am anymore. Or what I should be doing."

"Chloe"- he stood up as well- "you're the heart and soul of Watchtower."

"I know. But I can't... I can't do it anymore. Be the ghost in the machine."

"You know you've always been much more than that to me."

She softly agreed, "I know, Clark."

A silent moment passed before Clark spoke up again. "But what about you and me?" His voice was so quiet it pulled at Chloe's heart. "We just barely got started."

"Clark, these weeks with you have been a dream. More than I could've ever imagined. But I need something for myself." Chloe's eyes pleaded with Clark to understand. "And this feels right. Reporting. I haven't even started yet and I already feel like my old self again."

"Then come to the Planet." A new burst of energy shot through him. "I always said it would be great if we could work there together. I'll put in a good word. Not that I need to. Really, your writing speaks for itself."

Chloe appreciated Clark's enthusiasm but shook her head at the idea. "I don't see that happening, Clark. I'm sure Lex put the hex on me at the Planet. Doubt anyone would hire me there."

"Then I'll go with you." Clark wouldn't be defeated.

His words surprised Chloe. "What?"

"We can both work at The Register. I mean, I know I'm just starting out but I'm sure I've done enough to qualify for at least a basement job."

"No, Clark. I would never ask you to leave your job at the Planet. It's the greatest newspaper in the world. It's an incredible opportunity for you."

"I don't care about any of that."

Chloe's voice got firmer. "It also places you very close to the action while still keeping you hidden. I know you care about _that_." Clark remained silent. He couldn't argue that. "You can't deny your job there has perks when it comes to tracking down bad guys. Besides, you've become a better hero in Metropolis. It's your city now. I can't take that away from you. I won't." Her voice was serious.

Clark quietly walked over to Chloe, closing the gap between them. "Can't it be your city too?"

"Clark..."

Clark reached for Chloe's hand. "What? Can't I be selfish? Just once?"

"Clark, we'll still be in each others' lives."

"No matter what?"

She couldn't believe he even had to ask. "I'll _always_ be there for you." She squeezed his hand and looked at him with all sincerity. "You know that right?"

Clark held Chloe's gaze before nodding. "I do."

"Good." Chloe stepped up onto her tippy toes to give Clark a chaste kiss on the lips. Clark grabbed the back of her head to prolong the kiss a moment longer before pulling back and pouting. "But why Star City of all places?"

"What do you mean?"

"Once Oliver finds out you're coming he'll be the happiest he's been since he moved back there a month ago."

"Well, I think it'll be nice to have at least one friendly face in a strange new town."

"Yeah, but that face might be a little too friendly, don't you think? He's probably already figured out you're coming and is planning how he's going to sweep you off your feet."

"What, don't you trust me?"

"I trust _you_. Oliver, not so much."

"Come on Clark. Oliver's been nothing but understanding. He even helped us get together."

"I know. But I still don't like it."

"You're cute when you pout, you know that? Anyway why is any of this an issue? You're the fastest man alive. Star City is just one more second for you. You certainly didn't have any trouble zipping back and forth between Smallville and Metropolis to see Lana when we were at Met. U."

"Don't you mean zipping back and forth to hang out with you at the Planet?"

Chloe looked up questioningly at Clark who just raised a single eyebrow.

"You can't be serious."

"Believe what you want Ms. Sullivan. Just answer me this, Are you gonna miss me at all during that extra second it takes me to see you?"

"More than you can ever know."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So I did it. I took the plunge and started a sequel. And I say plunge because I don't like anything to be incomplete. So now that this is here it'll always be in the back of my mind to continue/finish it. So good for you, more work for me. But a few ideas came to my mind and i decided to start jotting them down. and that led to this. i always wanted to continue the One Kiss story but didn't want to start anything if i didn't have a proper plot in my mind, conflict, you know, a story. as much as we all love to see clark and chloe kissing and being adorable i didn't think that alone would be enough to support a story. so here we are. a new beginning. i hope you guys liked it. review if u can. i love those! i don't know how quickly i'll be able to finish this but i'll do what i can._


	2. Departures and Arrivals

**Chapter 2- Departures and Arrivals**

"Sidekick!"

Walking swiftly across the tar mat with open arms and a wide grin came one happy Oliver Queen. Given he was Star City's unofficial First son it was fitting for him to be the one to welcome the city's latest arrival. Though she hadn't come alone. Standing firmly at Chloe's right watching the handsome and much too charming storm heading their way was Clark Kent, looking about ready to roll his eyes. "Oh, here we go.."

Chloe nudged Clark in his side. "Be nice."

It was around 1 o'clock in the afternoon. The couple had only seconds before stepped out of the private jet (courtesy of Queen Industries, of course) and taken their first steps on Star City ground when Oliver rushed out to meet them. Well, at least one of them. To Clark he seemed to be making a beeline towards Chloe. Finally reaching his target, he proclaimed, "Life just got better." Clark bit his tongue. On Chloe's face, however, a smile broke out and she walked into Oliver's arms. Oliver was one of her best friends and it was good to see him again after so long. After receiving a tight squeeze from him she stepped back and gave Oliver a once-over.

"Lookin' good, Arrow. Funny what a change of setting can do."

"That or seeing you again." This time, Clark couldn't stop his eyes from rolling. How much more of this would he have to put up with, he wondered. Possibly hearing the very loud silence coming from Clark's direction, Oliver finally seemed to notice that Chloe hadn't come alone. He looked over at Clark. Removing the arm that was previously draped over Chloe's shoulder, he held his hand out to him. "What's up, Scout? Long time."

Shaking his hand, Clark gave a polite smile and responded, "I'm good. Well... all things considered..."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "I hear ya, man. This one's a little heartbreaker, isn't she? Near impossible to figure out what she wants." Clark started to chuckle at Oliver's very accurate voicing of his own thoughts when Chloe interrupted.

"Alright guys. That's just about enough bonding over how terrible I am. What do you say, instead, we head over to my new place and get this show on the road." Leaving the two men in her wake, Chloe started towards the terminal, perfectly disguising the fact that she had no idea where she was going. Clark and Oliver, as if on cue, both reached down, picked up one of her bags and began to follow. Shaking his head slightly as they walked, Oliver observed, "She's got the two of us wrapped around her little finger, Clark. And she knows it."

A few yards ahead of them Chloe yelled out, "I heard that! And may I add I have no idea what you're talking about." She stopped briefly to smile back at them which allowed them to catch up. "Now let's go." She turned on her heels and continued leading her boys out of the airport.

Outside a limousine was waiting for them. It was Oliver's turn to lead the group as he was the only one who knew where they were going. He was entrusted with the job of finding Chloe a place to stay in Star City and this would be Chloe's first time ever seeing the place. And when she finally did it was beyond her wildest imagination.

"Ollie this is..." She looked around one more time but still wasn't able to find the right words. Shaking her head she finally settled on, "This is too much." There she was in the middle of a fully furnished, fully_ purchased_ condominium. "I can't stay here."

"Like hell you can't!" Oliver wasn't hearing it. "I put a lot of effort into finding this place and making sure it was perfect and right on time. And that included purchasing the building to make sure everything was up to par."

"Oliver!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Good." She was relieved.

"I only bought half the building."

"Oh god..." She buried her face in her palm.

"Chloe, look at me." She obeyed. "It's yours. With everything you do for us at Watchtower, this really is the _least _I could do. And, frankly, it's not enough." He smiled at her. "Besides, did you forget that last year you accepted a satellite from me. I don't think this even compares." The two shared a laugh. Smiling Oliver glanced over at Clark and caught him looking down at his shoes. After pausing a moment Oliver decidedly stated, "Well, enjoy your new place, Chloe. Call me if you need-"

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I've got a meeting at the office that I'm pretty sure I'm late for. So welcome to Star City..." He walked over to give her a hug. "...and I'll see you around." Then he turned to Clark for one more handshake. "And Clark. It was good to see you. Don't be such a stranger."

"I won't."

"Good. Bye guys." With that he was out the door. Chloe met Clark's eyes briefly before slowly spinning around again to try and wrap her mind around the living room, dining room, kitchen, bedroom and full bath. Her attention finally landing on a creative light fixture on the wall she spoke up, "So, what do _you_ think about all this, Clark?"

Clark quickly glanced around once more before looking back at Chloe who had now discovered an interesting detailing on the ceiling. The apartment was impressive, for sure. "I think Oliver's right."

Chloe's head snapped down to look at Clark. She looked at him a moment before admitting, "Well that certainly wasn't what I expected you to say."

"There's nothing wrong with you treating yourself to something nice for a change, Chloe. You've earned it. How many sleepless nights have you spent in the last few years to get Watchtower off the ground and be the permanent set of eyes and ears to a growing league of heroes. You've been an invaluable aid to us and you've sacrificed way more than you ever should have. So even though it kills me that you'll be so far away I really think you deserve all this. Right down to the atomic orange throw pillows." Clark smiled at her.

"Oh Clark..." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His words had touched her. Clark hugged her back. "I told you, you were _never_ just a ghost in a machine. You were a lifesaver. This is just a token of Oliver's gratitude. We all owe you so much." Chloe looked up at Clark, her chin resting on his chest, and he bent down to give her a kiss. "Anyway, if I know you at all, and I think I do, you won't be spending much time here."

Chloe laughed. "That's for sure." Chloe always threw herself into her work, whatever that happened to be, so all signs indicated she'd be spending many a night at her work desk.

Opening up, Chloe revealed, "I just don't want anyone thinking I'm being spoon-fed everything because I'm friends with Oliver Queen."

"People are always going to talk. Especially since you'll never be able to hide your connection to Oliver. I heard more than one camera click on our way over here. But don't worry, Chloe. One week of watching you on the job will erase any doubt anyone has that you absolutely deserve to be here."

Chloe's eyes filled with appreciation. "Thank you Clark. For everything. "

"I love you, Chloe." He kissed her one more time before sadly saying, "I have to go."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Why?"

"You're cute when you pout, you know that? And I told you I was only given the morning off. I'm kind of pushing it right now."

"Yeah I know. I was just hoping you forgot."

"Perfect memory. It's a curse."

"Call me later?"

"As soon as I'm free."

"Okay then. I guess... I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Clark hesitated before letting Chloe go and moving towards the door.

When he was almost to the knob Chloe yelled out, "Clark, wait." He turned around and Chloe looked at him a moment before rushing over to him, grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him with all her might. The action stunned Clark. But it also left him feeling a bit of deja vu. Eyes closed, Clark reminisced, "Last time you kissed me like that I ended up going off to war with Zod and being imprisoned in the Phantom Zone."

"I'm just making sure that when you're sitting at your desk at the Planet and the office floozy walks by giving you a suggestive wink, you don't forget you have a girlfriend sitting all by her lonesome in Star City missing you."

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I just hope that when all the guys at the Register decide they want to take you out to quote unquote 'make you feel at home' that clever brain of yours sees right through their act and politely declines."

"As good as done."

Clark smiled before quietly mouthing "Bye Chloe" and turning to leave. Like that, he was gone. And Chloe was left to contemplate all the changes that awaited her.

Exiting the building Clark was surprised to find Oliver hadn't left. Looking down at the ground he was leaning against the limo still parked in front. Walking over to him Clark asked, "What happened to the meeting?"

"There isn't one. I just thought you and Chloe wanted a moment alone."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem."

Clark thought about saying goodbye and walking away but there was one thing he had to get out of the way first. "Hey, Oliver, I'd like to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I'll be here as much as I can but work and the Blur tend to keep me pretty busy. And given that Chloe's new here and all. I mean, I know the city's safe but-"

"Don't worry Clark." He knew what he was asking. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Seeing Clark was surprised that Oliver understood what he was trying to say, he added on, "I would've asked you the same thing."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"One more thing. Let's keep this between us, okay? Chloe would kill me if she knew I asked you to watch over her."

"And she'd kill _me_ if she knew I was watching! So I assure you your secret is safe."

The men shook on it, Clark gave Oliver an appreciative nod, then he was gone, blurred back to Metropolis. Back at his desk, pretending he had been there all along, Clark thought about the agreement between the two heroes. It made him feel a lot better about everything. Sure, from time to time Clark was irritated by Oliver's flirty nature but underneath it all he knew he had nothing to worry about. That was just Oliver's personality. He flirted with all women. He teased Chloe in that way even before they started dating. Probably more. It was only when the flirting stopped, when Oliver got a little serious, that Clark needed to be concerned. Assuring himself of that Clark got ready to log in another day's work. Absently, he glanced up towards the elevator but what he saw forced him to do a double-take. Rather, who he saw. He rose and took a few steps from his desk to get a better look. And he couldn't believe his eyes. There she was. As if she felt his eyes on her she looked up and saw she had been discovered. Gulping slightly, she raised her head high and purposefully walked over to her old partner. "Hey Smallville".


	3. Whispers in the Night

**Chapter 3- Whispers in the Night**

"Lois."

"The one and only." She smiled weakly.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night."

Clark stared at her as if she would disappear at any moment. "Where'd you stay?"

"With Tess. It's a wonder I was able to sleep at all given all the skeletons hanging around in those Luthor closets." Lois chuckled at her own joke but Clark stood unable to move. He couldn't believe he was face to face with Lois having a conversation. And he really didn't know what he was supposed to say. The last time they were in the same room he was telling her he didn't want to marry her. Nervously, he put his hands in his pockets.

"You look-"

"Jetlagged, I know. But as a general rule, it's not such a good idea to tell a woman how bad she looks."

"No, that's not-"

"It's okay, Smallville." Lois looked around awkwardly.

"You meeting someone?"

"Yes. But I see things here haven't sped up much during my absence."

"Actually, Lane, you're two hours late." Watching them just a few feet from his office was Franklin Stern, editor for the Daily Planet.

Turning to him, "I say tomato..."

"My office Lane. Now!" He turned around and disappeared into his office expecting Lois to follow. Clark, looked back at Lois for an explanation. "I didn't know Stern was managing the foreign desk."

"No, he's still limiting himself to the one continent. We're meeting to discuss my return." Lois broke eye contact and Clark's eyes widened just slightly.

"So you're back. For good."

"Don't sound so excited, Clark."

"No, it's not- I am- I'm just surprised, that's all. We haven't really spoken since-"

"Well, you know I was really busy with everything. And you probably were too seeing as how none of your letters made it across the Sahara."

Clark closed his eyes briefly. "Lois, I'm sorry, I should've reached out. It's just that-"

"You know what Clark? Let's not talk about this right now. I am late for a meeting, after all."

On cue, Stern's voice bellowed from his office, "Lane!"

"See?"

Clark nodded silently. "Go ahead. You don't want to get on his bad side."

Lois turned a little too eagerly and hurried to Stern's office. The editor's reaction was immediate. "Well, look who decided to show up!" Hearing the door shut, a shell-shocked Clark was left standing beside his desk frozen to the ground. He didn't know what to think. His mind was both filled to the brim and completely blank. But if he wanted time to sort it all out and figure out what he was going to do next he was out of luck. Lois' meeting with Stern was a brief one. Just a few minutes later Clark heard the door open again and two strong-willed voices rang out.

"But-!"

"That's enough Lane. My decision is final."

Lois, now outside the office, fired back, "I've walked the dessert with Kings. You can't put me back in my old assignment!" But the only response she got was a door slamming in her exasperated face. Agitated, she turned and walked into the bullpen. When she finally stopped grumbling to herself and picked her head up she found Clark still in the same spot and still looking at her. She paused for a moment as if she didn't know what to do but then plastered on a smile and walked the rest of the distance towards him.

"Good news, Clark." She dropped her bag in her old chair. "Looks like we're gonna be deskmates again."

Clark, finally finding some strength to move, walked over to his chair and sat down. Looking at Lois he saw agitation all over her face and he felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Smallville? This is perfect." She sighed and then muttered under her breath, "Just perfect." She moved the bag to the floor and then sat down, logging into her computer.

The rest of the day could not have dragged any longer. For those few hours (which felt like days) Clark and Lois sat in awkward silence. Very awkward silence. Made all the more awkward by the fact that their desks faced each other making it impossible for them to completely avoid eye contact. Still, Lois remained committed to the silence and Clark dared not to challenge it. The only break was a melodic eight count from his phone which was sitting atop his desk. Both sets of eyes looked over at it. Clark picked it up. After pressing a couple buttons and looking down a moment a small smile broke out on his face. He kept the smile from getting too big for fear it might disrupt the tension they had submitted themselves too. Finally, he put the phone down and went back to counting down the hour 12 minutes and 17 seconds left in the work day.

"Who was that?"

"Huh?" Hearing Lois' voice startled Clark a little.

"Your phone went off."

"Oh. It was nothing. Just a text."

"Oh."

Clark's eyes went back to his computer monitor.

"Chloe?"

"What?"

"Was it from Chloe?"

He softly answered "Yeah" and then braced himself for a tornado.

"Oh." But none came. Lois looked back at her monitor. "How is she?" Her eyes never moved from the screen.

"She's doing really well." Lois kept quiet. Still no tornado in sight so Clark dared to continue. "It's a shame you came back the same day she left."

"Left?" Lois looked over at Clark.

"She moved to Star City today. Got a job at The Register."

Lois' eyebrows raised a little but she gave no other reaction.

"She's really excited about it. A little nervous, I think, but excited."

"Well, reporting always was her dream." She smiled slightly and a faraway look came over her eyes. "When we were younger, every time I came over she used to make me sit down with her for pretend interviews." After a moment the smile disappeared and Lois looked back at Clark. "How do _you_ feel about Chloe leaving?"

Clark wasn't sure if that was a trap so he gave a nice, neutral answer. "I'm happy for her."

"And for yourself?"

Clark looked at Lois a few seconds before truthfully answering, "I'll miss her."

Lois looked back at her screen, expressionless.

"I missed you too. It's good you're back."

Lois looked back at Clark, surprised, not sure if she should believe him.

"I mean, who else is going to proofread my articles so... honestly?"

"Yeah I guess I was good for that." Her eyes were sad.

"More than just that, Lois. You-"

"Clark stop. You don't have to butter me up or whatever to try and make me feel better about myself and my wreck of a life."

"Lois, that's not what I'm doing-"

"Look, Smallville... if we're gonna make this work you're gonna have to stop being so nice. Can you do that?"

"Uh...", the question threw him off, "I don't know..."

Lois looked at Clark's sincerely confused face a moment before lauging to herself. "No, I guess you can't." She shook her head in mock sympathy. "Well, nobody's perfect."

Clark smiled back. After a minute he dared to break the silence again. "You know who else missed you?

"Jeff?"

"No. Well yes, but that's not who I meant."

"Who did you mean?"

"Chloe." He looked at her carefully trying to gauge her reaction before continuing. "You should give her a call. I think she'd really like that."

"I appreciate your concern Clark but my relationship with Chloe is none of your business."

"I know it isn't but-" A stern look from Lois told him he needed to stop but he couldn't stop himself. "It's really not fair for you to forgive me and not her."

"No one said I forgave you, Clark." That stopped him in his tracks. "I have to work with you. That unfortunately necessitates conversation."

Lois' words stung. He looked away from her. "Well... I see what you mean about not being nice."

Abruptly, Lois stood up. "I have to go to the ladies' room. Or, get some air. I don't know." She turned and quickly ran out of the bullpen. But not before catching a glimpse at Clark's phone and the message that was still on the screen: miss you already.

_[Later that evening...]_

"So what'd you do today? Besides cry over me."

Sarcastically Chloe replied, "A river, Clark. A river."

"And then when you picked yourself up?"

"Well I unpacked my things. That took all of 20 minutes. So then I decided to go shopping because obviously I need more stuff. Plus it was a good excuse to walk around and get familiar with the neighborhood."

"Alone?"

"Yes, Clark. I do know how to look both ways before crossing the street. And without anyone holding my hand, if you can believe it."

"Alright alright, I got it, you're a big girl."

"Thank you. So somehow I ended up in one of these high end stores. A girl can dream right? I saw this one dress that was absolutely beautiful but you wouldn't believe how much it cost."

Sarcastically muttering under his breath, "Maybe Oliver can get you one."

"What?"

"Nothing. Where else did you go?"

"Not too many places. I mostly just wanted to walk. See the streets."

"The streets?... I hope you weren't out looking for trouble, Chloe."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can take the girl out of Watchtower but you can't take Watchtower out of the girl. Am I right?"

"I may have peeked into a couple of alleys."

"Chloe..." Clark's disapproving tone came through loud and clear.

"It was fine! Green Arrow's doing a pretty good job in these parts. And it was in broad daylight. Besides, I'll be reporting. I need to know the ins and outs of Star City. Can't hurt to know where they're selling black market Gucci."

"I just want you to be safe."

"I know Clark. And I appreciate it. But just don't do anything stupid like send someone to babysit me."

"I would never..." Did she know?

"Good. Now, enough about me. What'd you do besides miss me?"

"Well, after curling up in a fetal position for about an hour I dusted myself off and went to work."

"Anything exciting happen?"

"Uh..." Clark thought about telling Chloe about Lois' return but ultimately decided against it. Chloe would want to know what they talked about and how Lois acted, if she was still upset. Clark didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. That Lois was still upset and that she wasn't interested in speaking with Chloe. Or Clark for that matter. It would put a dark cloud on everything and he didn't want to ruin the good day she was having. So he kept mum. "Nothing really. Business as usual."

"Got it. What about Blur work?"

"Well I think I found a good place for Conner. I would love to step in and be there for him, I really would. But I just don't have the time. And I don't know how good I am at being a parent.

"Are you kidding, Clark? You were always great with kids."

"Yeah but it's still a full-time job. Anyway, I was talking to my mom about it and she actually offered to take him in."

"You raise one superkid, you can raise them all, I guess."

"She'd be perfect. I would've never traded her for another mom."

"You were lucky that way."

"I just hope Conner understands."

"He will. He trusts you."

"Yeah. So tomorrow's the big day, huh? First day at work? You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. But you know nothing exciting happens on the first day. Just orientation, getting your ID, meeting people, boring stuff."

"You want action."

"Of course! I'm already thinking up a few ideas for a first story if they let me choose."

"Any one of those ideas standing out above the rest?"

"Yes! I never told you too much about my time away. But when I was globetrotting I met a few very interesting people like yourself. One in particular- a tall, dark and handsome billionaire with some high tech toys."

"Don't we already have one of those?"

"Yeah but Oliver apparently _didn't_ break the mold. Anyway, whispers on the street here are-"

"You've been in Star City for just a few hours and you already know the whispers on the street?"

"Clark, we're reporters 24/7."

He laughed. "Okay. So what are they whispering?"

"The whisper is this dark knight has made one or two rooftop appearances here in Star City."

"They said that?"

"Not exactly. But I did hear a couple men talking about a jumping shadowy figure. I think it's him!

"How do you know it's not Oliver?"

"Oliver likes to make himself known. When it comes to Green Arrow the bad guys always know who's chasing them."

"This is true."

"Anyway, I don't think it'll hurt to give our newest recruit-"

"You recruited him?"

"No. But all in a matter of time, Clark. Meanwhile, I don't think it'll hurt to give him a little advertisement. Let everyone know he's out there."

"Don't you think you should ask him first?"

"And what do you think he'll say. All you heroes are alike. 'I don't want the attention. Just doing my part. Blah blah blah.' Not realizing that a little spotlight actually helps the cause and gives people hope. Which we always need."

"Wow, Chloe. Seems like you've got everything mapped out."

"Just the little matter of getting approval at the paper of course. But that shouldn't be a problem."

Clark laughed. The Star City Register had no idea what they were in for when they decided to hire Chloe. After saying goodbye with Chloe, Clark decided to make one more call before he closed his eyes to this most interesting of days. The recipient of the call, however, didn't appreciate it all that much.

"Not more than 10 hours has passed since you last saw me and you're already accusing me of putting Chloe in danger? That's gotta be a new record for you, Clark. You told me to watch over her. Not to keep her locked inside the building."

"I know that. She can have her breathing space. I'm just making sure that when she's slipping into dark alley ways that you know about it and you're not too far behind."

"I'm on it, Clark." He was growing impatient. "I told you you have nothing to worry about. I've got Star City under control."

"Yeah? What about that shadowy figure?"

"Behind the grassy knoll? I don't know who shot JFK Clark."

"Funny. But no. Chloe said there might be a new hero in town. Jumping rooftops. People are whispering."

"In my town?"

"Yeah. I would tell you you're in danger of being upstaged by this guy but luckily for you this other billionaire doesn't seem to want the attention. Not yet, anyway."

"Billionaire?"

If Chloe's suspicions are right. I swear I don't know how she connects dots like that..."

"I don't know of any billionaires coming to town-", Oliver got silent. "Except... oh my god."

"You know him?"

"Yeah but... no, that can't be. Chloe's gotta be jumping to conclusions."

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"Billionaire playboy, inherited a ton of money when his parents died..."

"Sounds familiar."

Oliver got silent again.

"I gotta go Clark."

"Oliver, wait-"

The telltale tone signaled Oliver was gone.


	4. Catch Me if You Can

**Chapter 4- Catch Me if You Can**

**9:43 AM. **

_Well, if you didn't already know I'm always busy, now you do. But you can try your luck with a message and I'll get back to you if I ever get a moment to breathe. _Beeeeeep.

Chloe, hey. It's Clark. I'm guessing you're hard at work right now. I just stepped outside the Planet to get a couple cups of coffee and of course that reminded me of you. I decided to call in the off chance you were on break too. Anyway, I don't want to disturb you so keep knockin' em dead over there and I'll talk to you later. I love you Chloe. Bye.

**12:16 PM.**

"Are you vibrating?"

"Yeah. It's my phone."

"Well I'm sorry Smallville but if you couldn't already tell this really isn't a good time for chit chat."

Sniffing out a potential story, Clark found himself crouching behind Lois in a dark hotel room closet. They were hiding from their target who was otherwise occupied with admiring himself in the bathroom mirror. They whispered to keep from being discovered.

"And how could you forget to turn that off? If Booster catches us following him we're dead."

"Well I'll admit Gold seems a bit off the wall but I don't think he's actually murderous, Lois."

"He may not intend to kill us Clark but I'm telling you right now if I have to sit through another one of his arrogant speeches about how great he is or watch him pose because he assumes we're snapping photos of him I'm not gonna make it. It'll be a slow and torturous death and that's really not how I wanna go. So please Clark just follow my lead and stay quiet. ...What are you smirking about?"

"I'm not smirki-"

"Clark I may not be able to see anything right now but I know you're smirking. I can feel it."

"Alright alright I am. But only because it doesn't really matter if Booster hears us. Given my ability to superspeed us out of here if things go south."

"I hope you're not getting cocky too. I really will drop dead in this closet."

A small laugh escaped Clark's lips.

"_Quiet!_"

**12:17 PM**

_You've reached Clark Kent. I'm not available to answer your call right now but leave your name and your number and I'll return your call as soon as I can. Thank you._ Beeeeeep.

Clark. It's me. I just heard your message. Did you say _two_ cups of coffee? I must be rubbing off on you. Anyway, sorry I missed your call. At the time I was looking over my latest assignment. I'm covering 'improving mortgage rates and the projected upsurge in the Star City real estate market'... yeah... real snoozefest. But what can I do? I'm the new girl. I'm on my lunch break right now and I thought you ate around this time too. But knowing you you're probably off chasing a criminal or two. If you happen to get a good one let me know. I may not be Watchtower anymore but I'd still like to know what's going on. Alright then, I'm gonna go. I want to spend the rest of this hour working on a _real_ story. Stay safe out there. I love you.

**3:54 PM**

Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun...

Back at the Daily Planet Clark and Lois sat at their desks, once again in silence. Well, almost silence. Lois while staring at a blank page in Microsoft Word was tapping incessantly on her desk with a pencil. She had been drumming away for five minutes straight and by this point Clark could almost feel the sound penetrating the deepest crevices of his brain.

Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun...

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe we should just forget about Booster and look for a new story."

The hand with the pencil froze and Lois looked over at Clark sharply.

"What, too much of a challenge? You're giving up?"

"Yes! And I think you should too. We followed him all morning and got nothing. Besides..." Clark looked around before quietly continuing, "I think Booster's story is a little more than Metropolis will be able to handle, if you know what I mean."

"Why? Did he say something to you?"

"No but... I just have a feeling."

"Great. You have a feeling. So where exactly does that leave me? I need to land a story, Clark. And quick. Or Stern may regret bringing me back. Did you forget that last year he only wanted one of us to stay?"

"But Perry fixed all that. Don't worry Lois. You don't have a time stamp on your forehead. You're not going anywhere."

Lois looked at Clark a moment, the worry written all over her face...

Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun...

**6:22 PM**

"During my lunch break I did a little digging into the elusive Mr. Wayne and I got a lot of good information about where he'll be in the next few days."

"So I take it the plan is to stalk him?"

"No. We just need to know where he is so we can be there too and then casually bump into him."

"Right. My mistake."

Oliver was at Chloe's sitting back on the living room couch with his feet up on the coffee table. He was making his way through a carton of beef lo mein while Chloe sat looking over a notepad. Her food sat on the ground beside her, untouched.

"The most glaring event on his calendar is his meeting with the Queen Industries Board of Trustees this Thursday. So I'm thinking after all the business mumbo jumbo is done you can discreetly pull him aside and make arrangements for a more private meeting." Chloe looked over at Oliver but he didn't respond.

"What? No good?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just fairly certain I had no idea my meeting with Bruce was this Thursday."

Chloe shook her head disapprovingly. "Oliver..."

"What? This is why I have assistants and secretaries! Besides, you know I give slightly more attention to my other job."

"Well this meeting at Queen Industries is the whole reason he's coming to Star City. Well, the official reason anyway..."

"And if he brushes me off? Runs home to hang with the butler?"

"Why would he brush you off? Is there bad air between you two? Did you bully him like you bullied Lex?"

"No. Well maybe. I don't know. I was an undiscriminating jerk in my early years. All I know is Wayne and I were never close. Not enemies. But not friends. Just two boys repeatedly thrown together because of circumstance. Plus, he was always something of a loner."

"Guess that's what happens when your parents are murdered right in front of your eyes."

"Also I think there's some sort of unspoken rivalry between us since our lives took very similar paths. This possible double life of his being just the latest instance."

"Another pissing contest, huh? Is that all you boys do?"

"You gotta understand Chloe that all us kids were raised to believe that money and power made the world go round. And we were in the privileged position to have that money, but especially to have that power if we just reached for it. And it didn't matter who you had to push out of the way to get it because at the end of the day only one could stand on top, there was only one winner. Throw a bunch of spoiled brats with that mentality together and you get a nice Lord of the Flies scenario. The worst part is I don't think it ever fully leaves you."

"Okay then if the office isn't a good place because you two are gonna be a little occupied with sticking out your chests and grunting at each other we have to find another, more relaxed scene." Chloe looked back down at her pad. "The only other thing here that stands out is a fundraiser he'll be holding on behalf of Gotham City's largest non-profit adoption organization. I can request a press pass at work but I'm so low on the totem pole I doubt they'd give it to me."

"You should still try your luck. I know Bruce would be a lot more responsive to you than to me."

"Why's that?"

After taking in another forkful of lo mein Oliver answered in a matter-of-fact way, "Because he's a pig like me."

Chloe laughed before putting down her pen and paper and reaching for her food.

**8:19 PM**

It was a quiet night on Beeman Street. That is, until a burly thug of a man came zipping out of an alley and running full speed down the main road almost tripping several times over his own feet. There was no point to it. No one could ever outrun the Blur. But that never stopped them from trying. Clark almost pitied them. Almost. He stood watching the man running away from him before calmly picking up a rock. He tossed it in the air a couple times allowing the mugger to get just a little further down the street. Testing his aim had become a game. Each night he let the criminal get just a little further than the last time. When he was finally satisfied with the distance his target had reached Clark smoothly made his pitch. Five seconds passed before the rock hit the still-running thug squarely in the back and he fell like a sack of potatoes. Clark smiled to himself. He had yet to miss. Walking back into the alley he approached the woman who had unsteadily made it onto her feet while her attacker ran away.

"You're safe now."

Her eyes were filled with tears of both fright and gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She grabbed his right hand with both of hers. She would've liked to get a better look at his face but the street was dark and her eyes were filled with water. So she settled with saying a dozen thank you's before uneasily rushing over to her car. Clark waited until she was safely inside before turning and speeding away.

"Good work Blur."

Clark tapped on the device in his ear so he could answer back.

"Thank you. Same to you."

"So you _can_ see how hard I'm trying to fill Chloe's petite shoes."

"You don't have to fill anyone's shoes Tess. You're doing great on your own."

"Such the sweet talker. Is it any wonder you have all the girls swooning? It also makes me wonder what kind of sweet, or should I say, not so sweet nothings you whispered to Chloe when she was the one helping you save the day."

The silence from Clark's end was glaring.

Tess laughed. "You're blushing aren't you?"

"No!"

"You are!" She laughed some more. "No need to be embarrassed, Scout. I would've done the same thing. In fact, I already have."

"What? With who?"

"That's none of your concern."

"I'll figure it out."

"You can try."

**8:41 PM**

"So... have you heard from the big guy recently?"

"No, we keep missing each other's calls. I never realized before now how much of our time together was spent at Watchtower in between missions. That's the only time our schedules really overlapped. That or when I occasionally stopped by the Planet to have lunch with him. Now, it's near impossible to find a minute when we're both free."

Oliver nodded, unsurprised. "That's the trouble with long-distance relationships. Inevitably, you fall out of sync."

**11:37 PM**

The room was still. Eerily quiet. The only thing to be heard were the soft breaths escaping Chloe's lips accompanied by the slow rise and fall of her chest. She was fast asleep. But the evidence of what led to this moment lay all around her. She had fallen asleep on top of the covers. And at the foot of her bed, just past her toes, stood a collection of books and papers. But she looked peaceful. Blissfully unaware of the world around her. Unaware of the man watching her from the doorway. Quietly, he made his way to her side, taking care not to step on any of the books or notes that hadn't made it to the bed. He looked down at her a moment feeling both happy and sad at seeing her before finally bending down to give her a light kiss on the forehead. After a couple seconds her eyes slowly opened. But Clark was already gone.


	5. Leaps and Bounds

**Chapter 5- Leaps and Bounds**

It was roughly 8:30 in the morning when Chloe, wearing a wife beater, pajama bottoms and her favorite bunny slippers opened the door for her early morning guest. She could only give him a partial hug as she was holding a half eaten slice of toast in one hand. Oliver, in contrast, stood fully dressed and groomed, ready for a day at the office. He was the day to her night.

"You're heading out early."

"Or maybe you slept in late."

"All a matter of perspective."

Chloe closed the door as Oliver walked into the apartment.

"What's this? One suit a day doesn't cut it anymore at Queen Industries?" She was referring to the garment bag he was carrying over his forearm. She followed him as he hung the item on a portable clothing rack she had in the corner, taking the last few bites of her breakfast as she did.

"Actually, Ms. Sullivan, I brought this for you."

"What is it?"

"Go open it and see."

Her brows furrowed in curiosity. "You're acting very strange but okay." She brushed the crumbs off her hands before stepping past Oliver to see what the big surprise was. Oliver in turn took a few steps back giving her room as she reached for the bag. She unzipped the garment cover only one-third of the way before gasping and turning around to look at Oliver with her mouth open and her eyes wide. Oliver couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"You like it?" The answer was obvious.

"Oliver, you've gotta be kidding! I saw this dress in a store the first day I got here and thought it was absolutely stunning. I can't believe you bought the same one!" Oliver's smile got even bigger.

"Wait a minute." Chloe's thinking cap came on. "Did you know?"

Oliver shrugged innocently.

"How did you know?" Oliver kept quiet. "Ollie!"

"Okay okay! It was coincidence really that I went into that same store. The clerk asked me who I was shopping for, I said 'a friend', then she asked if that friend was a petite blond. Apparently after you came in that day she recognized you in a picture she saw of us in some magazine. Anyway, she was sweet enough to let me know you were eyeing this particular beauty. So I picked it up."

"Ollie... " She turned back to the dress unzipping the cover fully. "Wow." She shook her head. "You shouldn't have... I mean you _really_ shouldn't have." She tore her eyes from the dress to face Oliver. "It's way too much money. I'm already up to my neck in debt with you. I'm gonna have to work everyday for the rest of my life to pay you back for all this stuff."

"Chloe, you don't have to pay me back anything. It's a gift. Besides, you're gonna need it."

"I highly doubt that. When am I ever gonna get the chance the wear a dress like this?"

"How about to that fancy shmancy fundraiser Wayne is holding?"

"I already told you. I tried to get a ticket but the paper went with someone who had more seniority."

"Well how about instead of going as part of the press you go as my plus one?"

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "What?"

"Wayne and I may not be close but that doesn't mean he won't ask me for my money when given the chance. Plus, he knows it's not a party if Oliver Queen isn't there. So what do you say? Save me from a night of crushing boredom?"

"Do you even have to ask? I've had Bruce Wayne on the brain for weeks now. It's about time I catch up with him."

"And you'll enjoy my company too."

"Oh yeah yeah that too."

Oliver laughed. "Just don't let Wayne hear you say you've been thinking about him. We don't want to add anything to that ego of his."

"A little pot calling the kettle black, I see."

"Hey!"

"I say it out of love."

"I'm sure. Well, look, I've gotta run to the office and make sure those engines are kept running while most of the staff is away. What'll you be doing today?"

"Nothing."

"A first for you, right?"

"Who are you telling."

"I'll get in touch with you later then to make more solid plans."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"See ya Chloe."

"Bye Oliver."

He quickly made his way out and Chloe closed the door behind him. Turning back around she looked over at the dress one more time. She shook her head briefly, a small smile creeping onto her face before moving towards the kitchen to clean up.

It had been a long time since Chloe had a day off and she didn't quite know what to do with herself. After showering and putting on a comfy tank top-sweat-pants combo she tried her hand with tv. But not thirty minutes passed before she got bored. Given the wild adventures she had become accustomed to nothing on tv could shock her. It all paled in comparison to her reality. Finally turning the tv off she decided to pick up the phone and dial a familiar number. She was surprised when she actually got an answer.

"Hello? ... hello?"

"Clark?"

"Yeah. Chloe? Chloe, can you hear me?"

"Yeah yeah I hear you fine. Sorry, I'm just... just not used to you answering. I was all set to leave a message. Your voice actually threw me off."

"We have such a hard time getting a hold of each other we don't know what to do when it finally happens."

"Sad, huh?"

"So what stars aligned to make this call possible?"

"I'm locked out of the paper. Something about a legal holiday. Silly, I know."

"Same over here."

"You're not pulling overtime at Tower?"

"No. John's covering. He told me to take a break."

"The nerve. So... that means..."

"We're both free." Clark finished.

Not a moment passed before Chloe heard a knock at the door. Excitedly she got up and started the walk towards the door. "We're knocking now?"

"Come on, Chloe, you know it's not polite to burst into a young woman's apartment."

"Never stopped you before." Reaching the door she turned the knob and opened it to find the handsome-as-ever six foot three Clark Kent on the other side.

"Well I'm older now, wiser." The smiles on their faces slowly faded as they both dropped their hands from their ears and rushed into each other's arms. Clark didn't think they had ever hugged that tightly before. "Let me know if I'm squeezing any vital organs."

"If I stop breathing that'll be a good sign." Chloe reluctantly loosened her grip as she pulled her head back to look up into Clark's eyes and Clark bent down to kiss her. Her eyes still closed Chloe whispered into Clark's lips, "I missed you."

"I promise not as much as I missed you." He grabbed the sides of her face just under her ears and kissed her again. As he deepened the kiss, Chloe rested her hands on his hips and stood on her toes attempting to ease the impossible height difference between them. Clark, deciding to help her out, wrapped his arms around her waist and easily lifted her off the ground so they were level. Chloe bringing her arms up around his neck, rested her forehead against his.

"We better go inside. Don't wanna give whoever's watching the surveillance footage too much of a show."

Obeying, Clark walked them into the apartment, kicked the door closed and held Chloe a moment more before setting her back down on the ground. They easily settled into another hug, neither wanting to let go. "You want something to drink?" Her voice muffled in Clark's torso.

"I don't need a drink, Chloe." His voice muffled in her hair. "All I need right now is you." They stood that way a minute more before Clark gave Chloe one final peck on the forehead and released her. "Okay. I'm good now."

Chloe laughed. "You got a month's worth of hugs and kisses out of your system?"

"Yes. Now we can start an actual conversation. Hey Chloe, how are you?"

She shook her head at him in amusement. "Kent, you can be such a goofball sometimes."

"But you love me for it."

"It is charming."

"So... how goes the article writing business?"

"You should know. You're in it."

"Yes but I assume the Star City circuit is a little different from the Metropolis one."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't had the chance to write any hard hitting articles yet."

"Don't worry about that Chloe. It's still early. You'll get your chance."

"I know. As soon as I get my hands on Wayne."

"Who?"

"The shadow."

"Oh right. Is that what you're calling him?"

"No no. The name will come when I get a little more insight into his MO. He wasn't quite developed yet when we first crossed paths. More up and coming." Clark nodded as Chloe sat down on a bar stool.

"So Mr. Kent... we have a _whole day_ on our hands. What do you want to do?"

"What, you mean you don't want to just snuggle for 12 hours straight?"

"As tempting as that is..."

"Well, let's see... there is a movie theater a couple blocks down. We could start there."

"A movie?"

"I know it's no Talon-"

"May she rest in peace."

"-but it'll do."

"Why not. Should be fun. Kind of like an actual date. When was the last time we had one of those? Have we _ever _had one of those?"

"Yes, Chloe! The journalism conference? Why do you keep forgetting that one? It was perhaps my finest dating moment. I showed up on time. I didn't disappear in the middle of the night. And we made it back home without any threats on our life. It was perfect!"

"Of course, Clark. Forgive me."

"Always."

"Well then let me go get changed and we can see what's playing."

She got up from the stool and started towards the bedroom but Clark didn't let her get too far. "Wait." He grabbed her arm prompting her to turn around. "One more." He brought his head down to meet her lips for one last slow kiss. When he was satisfied he ended the kiss and let her arm go.

It took Chloe a second or two to recover. She quietly asked, "Afraid I might disappear in the closet?"

"You never know."

After Chloe quickly changed the pair headed to the local theater. It was a full three and a half hours later before Clark and Chloe exited, hand-in-hand, squinting as the sunlight hit their eyes. "We should've picked a shorter movie. That just cut our day in half."

"We still have the entire afternoon ahead of us, Clark. And don't act like you didn't love that movie. Everyone loves it. That's why they had to re-release it."

"As if it wasn't sappy enough in 2D."

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. Have you ever taken a girl flying?"

"They weren't flying, Chloe. They were just looking over the edge of the ship putting their imagination to good uses."

"Telling how you didn't answer the question. Have you?"

Clark stopped in his tracks and turned to Chloe at his side. "You want to go flying?"

Something about the way Clark was looking at her made her pause. She didn't know how to answer. "Clark?"

"I'll take that as a yes." In the blink of an eye he bent his legs and picked Chloe up. "Clark, what are you-" There was no time to finish the question before he sped her away from the theater. When the world stopped spinning he was setting her down on a ridiculously high rooftop. After regaining her equilibrium Chloe carefully asked, "Clark, what are we doing here?"

He answered matter-of-factly, "Going flying. And possibly giving Oliver a show." They were atop the main Queen Industries building, Star City's highest skyscraper.

"Clark, I really don't want to be the first guinea pig in this experiment of yours."

"Don't worry, Chloe. I've done this a hundred times before. The first time, I'll admit, the landing was a bit rough but I've since perfected it. You ready?" He picked her up again.

"Clark-"

"Chloe. Do you really think I would put you in danger?" He looked her in her eyes and flashed his million dollar smile. It instantly calmed her. "No. I trust you."

"Good." He adjusted her in his arms, tightened his grip and then walked to the far ledge of the roof. "Set?"

Biting her lip she looked him in the eyes and nodded quietly. He held her gaze a moment, gave her one last reassuring smile and then started running. Chloe's heart instantly started racing and she tightened her squeeze around Clark's neck. Clark reaching the opposite ledge put both feet down, bent his knees and lept into the air. There was no question Chloe was a brave girl but at that moment her eyes slammed shut. She felt and heard the air whipping through her hair and clothes. But she also felt Clark's shoulders under her arms. And his steady arms were still firmly placed around her back and under her knees. It made her feel safe. She could tell when they started to change direction. Her stomach started to drop. Just like going over the peak of a roller coaster track. It made her shut her eyes even tighter. Then after an eternity there was the thud of a landing and Clark squatting down before standing tall. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Clark looking back at her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You had your eyes closed the entire time?"

Chloe laughed at his reaction. "I'm sorry!"

He shook his head at her, annoyed. "Well you know what that means."

"What?"

He started running again. "We've gotta go again."

"Clark!"

An hour later Chloe was happy to be able to say she had survived an afternoon of building hopping and was back on steady ground. They were in the condo catching their breath on the couch. Chloe sat on one end and Clark lay on his side with his head on a cushion in Chloe's lap. His eyes were closed and Chloe was absently moving her fingers through his hair. They weren't saying much. Just enjoying the simple fact that they were together.

"This is hard." Clark's soft voice broke the comfortable silence.

"What is?" Chloe continued raking her hand through his much too soft hair.

"This. Us." Chloe's hand froze. "Being apart."

Chloe softly agreed, "I know."

"I don't like it." Clark brought a hand to her knee and absently started tracing circles with his index finger as he spoke. "I feel like we're drifting apart. And it's only been a month. Where will we be after three months? Six months? A year?" It was rare for Clark to be this open with his feelings and it worried Chloe a little.

"I don't like it either, Clark. But for the time being it is what it is. All we can do is try our best to keep the lines of communication open and be completely honest with each about how we're feeling. That way I can reassure you that you have _nothing_ to worry about. And you can do the same for me. Deal?"

Clark quietly responded, "Deal."

"Given everything we've been through already a little distance shouldn't be a problem."

"It shouldn't but the last time-"

"The last time was the last time. This is now. Things are different. _We're_ different. We won't make the same mistakes." It was as if she was convincing herself as well as Clark. Her fingers again found their rhythm in his hair. "Am I ever wrong? Don't answer that."

Clark chuckled before turning over in Chloe's lap to look up at her. "You want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. All I had today was toast and movie popcorn which I'm sure I burnt up quickly while I was sweating to death on every rooftop in Star City."

"Don't deny that you had the time of your life flying."

"Don't you mean _leaping?_"

"What is flight, but an extended leap?"

"Getting philosophical now."

"A little hunger does the brain good."

"And there's the secret to my genius. Living off of coffee and muffins."

"That's terrible Chloe. Come, we need to feed you." He got up off the couch and then offered her his hand, leading her out of the apartment.

It was evening time when they finally returned. After lunch they didn't want to go back inside so they walked around. Chloe gave Clark her all access pass to the city. Well, of what she knew of it so far. Unbeknownst to her most of what she said went in one ear and out the other. Clark was more focused on Chloe herself. It was obvious the city had grown on her. Her eyes lit up as she showed him the ins and outs of the city and revealed the various article ideas they inspired. She was enjoying herself. More than that, she was finding herself. She was happy. And Clark was happy for her. But what did it all mean for their relationship? That was the nagging question in Clark's mind. Could their relationship be sustained with days like this that were sure to be few and far between? He tried to push these thoughts out of his mind. They served only to spoil his time with Chloe. But as the day drew to a close they became more insistent and more relevant. When they finally reached Chloe's door, his third time for the day, Clark got the sense that it was time to say goodnight.

"The day's finally wrapping up."

Chloe pouted sadly, "Don't remind me."

"We had a great time. Maybe we can do it again over the weekend."

"Yeah maybe."

"What is it?"

She hesitantly offered, "You don't have to go right away. You could spend the night."

Clark raised his eyebrows and then a smile started to appear. He opened his mouth to speak but Chloe stopped him before he could let out his thought.

"Whatever haughty comment you're about to make, please keep it to yourself." She smiled as Clark laughed.

"Whatever you say Chloe. I don't want you to rescind the invitation to your inner quarters."

"Who says you're making it to the inner quarters? I can banish you to any one of my many chair pieces."

"Or the floor given all the square footage."

"Exactly."

Clark uncharacteristically blurted out, "Queen is trying so hard to win you back."

The comment surprised Chloe and she immediately thought of the dress in the far corner of the room that Clark fortunately had never noticed. She didn't think there was anything to it but she knew Clark would hold a different opinion.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and led the way back into the apartment.


	6. Daybreak

_A/N: i'm alive! sorry for the ridiculously long break. life and all... you know how it is. also i got a new puppy and she not too long ago chewed up the cord to my laptop charger. i was pretty pissed at that. i discovered it just as i was about to try and update this story. i have all my drafts on my laptop. so all the ideas i had written for this chapter (which was mostly finished) and the others going forward i have to pull up from memory. that is until i get a new cord. if i get one. my laptop is old anyways. this fanfic is pretty much the only thing i was using it for. anywho, i hope u like this chapter. don't know if it's worth the two month wait but it's a necessary step in the story. as always let me know what u think, good, bad or indifferent. and thanks for even stopping in._

* * *

**Chapter 6- Daybreak**

Five-thirty the next morning Clark's eyes fluttered opened. It had been a long time since he'd needed an alarm clock to wake up. In fact, it had been a long time since he even needed to sleep. But he held onto the habit. It made him feel that much more human. The first light of day was just beginning to penetrate the room. And through the window he could hear the soft buzz of the handful of cars moving by on the street below. Much closer to his ears, though, was Chloe's rhythmic breathing. He didn't know when they had gotten into this spooning position but that didn't stop him from snuggling in even closer. He was pleased when in response she slowly turned over in his arms. Now he could see her face. However, he got only a few more seconds to admire her sleeping form before her eyes started to open. Suddenly, she snapped her head back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just not every day that I wake up with a face full of bare chest."

"I bet you could get used to it."

"Yeah." She tightened her arms around his midsection, settling back into his embrace. "I could."

Clark smiled slightly and rested his head on top of Chloe's.

"What, no response? No 'I'll go get my stuff right now' followed by a couple of bags and Shelby landing at the foot of my bed a second later?"

"Come on Chloe. I'm not that impulsive."

Chloe raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Besides I don't think Oliver would appreciate me crashing here."

"Okay. Then we'll find another hideout."

"In a dark alley somewhere."

"Dark alley... interesting idea but how about a small apartment. That might do a little better."

"I guess. If you're willing to give up that all-access pass to society's most dangerous scum."

"It's a big disadvantage, I know. But we'll just have to take that loss."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. So when can we start looking?"

"Looking for what?"

"The apartment! Clark, do you listen to the conversations that you participate in?"

"What, you mean you're serious?"

"Yes! What do you think, I talk just to talk?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"Clark."

"Chloe did you forget that I offered to come with you to Star City. And you promptly and rather firmly, I might add, told me that I had to stay in Metropolis."

"Yeah I know but…"

"But what?"

"but… maybe I was wrong."

A moment of silence passed as Clark tried to process what he just heard. "Okay, I must still be asleep. Did I just hear you, Chloe Sullivan, admit you were wrong?"

"Very funny Clark."

"I'm sorry but I almost never hear you take anything back or apologize."

"That's because I almost never have to. But lucky for you, you get to witness a once in a lifetime event." Chloe started to smile but it faded when she saw Clark wasn't smiling back.

"As much as I would love to celebrate that milestone, Chloe… I can't."

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Not yet. The fact is you were right. I can't leave Metropolis."

"Oh." She couldn't hide her disappointment.

"I do a lot of good there. And I've finally gained the people's trust. I can't run away now when they're depending on me the most. When they _need_ me the most. The Blur lives in Metropolis. At least for now."

Chloe nodded. She knew as much. "And Clark Kent? Where does he lay his head at night?"

Clark gently moved a hand through Chloe's hair before softly but resolutely replying, "In smallville."

She would be lying if she said his answer didn't surprise her.

"I'm still responsible for the farm. If I spend any more time away, it'll be all but abandoned. I'm barely there as it is."

"You could hire a few extra hands. Or, lease it out. Everyone does. There are hardly any completely family-owned-and-operated farms left."

Clark shook his head in disagreement. "I can't do that. The farm is _my_ responsibility."

"You can't do it all, Clark. Work at the Planet, lead a fledgling group of superheroes and single-handedly maintain a farm? Not without something suffering."

"I'm not letting it go Chloe. Not yet."

"I know it's where you grew up and all and there are a lot of memories there but Clark-"

"Chloe... the farm is the only real thing my dad left me. And... it meant everything to him. He put his whole life into that farm. He was born there, raised a family there… he even died there. I can't just throw all that away. His legacy."

Clark's words made Chloe feel foolish. "I'm sorry Clark. I should've realized why the farm is so important to you. And been a little more sensitive. I'm working on that, I swear. I mean, I can understand wanting to hold onto something that connects you to your parents. Especially if you've lost them. But Clark, I also hope you know that your dad's legacy was much more than a piece of land and a few cattle. _You_, the man you've become, that's the greatest testament to who your father really was."

The effect of her words was apparent as his face softened. "Thanks Chloe."

"My pleasure. And... just forget my selfish request. Especially the one where I asked you to compromise all the hard work you've put into Metropolis. I don't know what I was thinking."

The mischievous twinkle reappeared in his eye. "I do. You were thinking that you're totally in love with me and you want to spend every last available minute gazing into my big beautiful eyes. It's okay Chloe. I completely understand."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Gimme a break, Clark."

"Don't try to deny it. I have every last moment you've told me you loved me burned in my brain."

"Somebody save me from this ego."

"It's a shame I've gotta go. Otherwise, I'd stay here and tease you all day long. I've come to really enjoy it."

"Yeah, I've noticed. So where you headed so early?"

"Well, you know, in exchange for the money they give me I do believe the Daily Planet expects me to show up once in a while and do some work for them."

"Work... Work, yeah, me too! What time is it?"

"A quarter to six." Barely a second passed before he answered.

"Do you have a clock burned in your brain too?"

"Yes."

Chloe wasn't sure if he was being serious or not but she decided it best to skip that subject. "On that note… I'd better start moving myself. I don't want to be late for being ridiculously early." She sat up in bed and, in Clark's opinion, much too adorably brought her arms up above her head to stretch out her tired muscles. He sat up next to her, snaked his arms around her waist and lowered his head until his forehead rested in the crook of her neck.

Chloe sighed contently. "You're not helping the let's-get-to-work cause."

He then started planting soft kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Okay, now you're _really_ not helping." She turned her head in his direction and Clark raised his head to plant a kiss on her cheek.

She turned her body towards him fully and placed a kiss of her own on his lips. Their faces mere inches apart she declared,"I love you Clark." He smiled back at her. "You can lock that one away with all the rest."

"Oh don't worry. The entirety of the last 24 hours will forever be etched in my memory."

"Good." She finally made the move to get out of the bed. "Hopefully it'll be at the forefront when the office floozy tries to make her move on you."

"Who is this office floozy you keep bringing up?"

"You'll know when she appears."

"Paranoia. It looks great on you Ms. Sullivan."

"News flash: you're a good looking guy, Clark. And with no girlfriend in sight... it's only a matter of time."

"You know, I'm the one who should be worried. You're a smart, sexy, independent woman-

"And those are my bad qualities."

"-all alone in the big city?"

"I should be beating the men off with a stick, right? But wouldn't you know it, not a single offer."

"That's because as soon as a man is ready to pounce I swoop in and take him out."

"Yeah, you're quite the sniper."

"I will be. Just as soon as I get the range on my superhearing to cover the distance between Metropolis and Star City."

"Whatever."

"You mock me now but you'll see. Or should I say 'you _won't_ see'"

"Oh stop it." She picked up his shirt which was previously dangling off the side of the bed and threw it at him. He caught it without a flinch. "Thank you." And then proceeded to pull it over his head. She shook her head at him. "Your perfection is _so_ annoying." A small smile crept onto her face.

"Back at ya, blondie."

With his characteristic gust of wind Clark got out of bed and finished getting dressed. Chloe even swore she saw the tiniest bit of toothpaste on his lip. The only thing he missed was the enticing bed hair he was still sporting. 'Probably to drive me crazy', Chloe thought. He came to a stop about a yard in front of her and quietly started closing the gap. He raised his hands to both sides of her face and she instinctively closed her eyes at the touch. He softly planted a kiss on the top of her head and wrapped her in a hug. "You've gotta get ready. And I have to go."

Chloe quietly responded, "I know."

"We've gotta do this again sometime. Sometime soon."

"Definitely."

Chloe looked up into his eyes and calmly said her goodbye, "See ya later, Clark."

"See ya later, Chloe."

He let her go and then was gone.

* * *

At work there was an extra pep in Clark's step. And it didn't go unnoticed.

"You're looking extra chipper this morning. You tip a couple cows before breakfast?"

"Cow tipping is a cruel and inhumane practice that I would have no part of, Lois."

She laughed. "Okay okay. So the day off did you well then."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Good for you. That's more than I can say. All I did was work. I wanted to make sure the article I turned in today was perfect. I even _spell-checked_." She looked around as if she didn't want others to hear.

"Wow. That's very impressive. But don't tell me you're still worried about Stern. You're the teacher's pet here. Your job is more secure than the Pope's."

"That's sweet Clark. But for your information I was never worried about losing my job. It's the promotion I'm after. I just didn't want to jinx it by saying it out loud."

"Steve Lombard's position?"

"That's the one."

Clark was speechless for a moment. "Wow. So you're sick of me already, huh?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Clark. Working with you is admittedly not the easiest thing in the world but, if you can believe it, this promotion isn't about you."

"All I heard was I'm not easy to work with. How can that be? I've been following all of the Lois Lane rules of journalism."

"Well it would seem there are some things even I can't fix."

"So where does that leave me?"

"Well, lucky for you, you've still got that pretty face. Make no mistake, that'll get you far in this business." The two shared a smile before Lois abruptly broke eye contact.

"So... what did _you_ do?"

"Huh?"

"On your day off. What'd you do?"

"Oh. Um.." He cleared his throat. "Not too much. Got out of Metropolis for a bit."

She nodded. "Spent the day at the farm. Overdosed on that country fresh air."

Clark was tempted to leave the conversation there but he felt they had finally reached a point where they could start to speak freely with each other again. And it wouldn't be the worst thing if he made the first move.

"No, actually, I, uh… I spent the day in Star City." He waited. He wasn't exactly sure what he was waiting for but he knew something was coming. It was a long awkward moment before Lois responded.

"How's Oliver doing?"

"Oliver? He's good. I mean, I guess. I don't really know. I didn't see him." He carefully finished, "I spent the day with Chloe."

"Oh." She looked down at her desk, as if to collect her thoughts, before meeting his eyes again.

"Clark answer me one thing. And this may sound like a stupid question, I don't know, but frankly no one's been straight with me in a very long time. Are you and Chloe…" She lowered her eyes briefly and shook her head at the fact that this question even had to be asked. When she looked back up Clark thought he sensed just the slightest bit of anger. "Are you and Chloe dating?"

There it was. The big topic of Clark and Chloe. Her first day back he had tried to settle the issue but Lois didn't want any part of it. Since then, they'd been carefully skirting around the issue. But it was always the huge elephant in the room. He knew it. And she knew it. And Lois deserved to know the truth. More than that she deserved to be _told_ the truth. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell the world. He just had to muster up the courage to get through this one difficult moment.

"Chloe and I… yes, Lois. I mean it's a little more difficult now that she's in Star City but... we are dating. We've been dating for about three months now."

It was the answer she expected but that didn't stop it from hurting. "Three months. Wow." Or from pissing her off. "The two of you sure wasted no time at all after getting me out of the way."

"Lois-"

"Spare me Clark." The anger was unmistakable now. She grabbed a couple of folders and stood up from her desk, expertly avoiding looking him in the face.

"Lois it wasn't like that." He stood up as well.

"Yeah I'm sure." Grabbing her bag, she started walking away.

"Lois!" More than a few eyes turned in their direction.

Clark sighed as he watched her storm away. Any repairs he thought were made in their relationship were again out the window.


	7. Three Short Months

**Chapter 7- Three Short Months**

Things between Clark and Lois didn't improve over the next few days. In fact, they were right back to where they started: not talking. Aside from what was absolutely necessary. It was just a lot of maneuvering around a lot of awkward silence. By the fourth day Clark was sick of it. So when he saw an opportunity to clear everything up he took it. He cornered Lois when he saw she was alone in the copy room. With unshakeable determination he went in after her forgetting even to shut the door behind him.

"Lois we need to talk."

His voice was firm. Confident. Resolute. Her back was to him as she was refilling the paper tray in the copy machine. She didn't turn around but she was nothing but calm as she responded, "I don't want to talk Clark."

"That's been more than obvious the last few days but Lois..." He walked over to her, grabbed her left arm and gently turned her around so she faced him. "We need to."

Lois, for her part, offered no protest. She only let out a sigh and waited for Clark to start. She didn't want to get into this conversation but neither did she want to start a fight with Clark again. She just didn't have the energy for it. Not this day.

"I know it's unpleasant. And awkward. But I think we've avoided it long enough. I mean, we should've hashed all this out a long time ago. _Before_ you left for Africa. Its my fault we didn't, I know that. But here I am with another opportunity and I don't want to miss it. So please. Lois. _Talk to me_." He was pleading.

Lois lowered her head slightly. "Clark." She was pleading to. Why was he putting her through this?

"Scream at me if you have to! We just can't go on like this. In this silence. With all our issues unresolved. With you hating me."

Lois' head snapped up. Something he said finally sparked an emotion in her and Clark was glad. What emotion that was he didn't know just yet. Her face was expressionless.

"You really don't have a clue, do you Clark? You wish I didn't hate you?"

"I can't stand it."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah well I wish I _did_."

Clark didn't understand what she was trying to say and it showed.

"Therein lies the most pathetic part of this whole twisted affair. I'm still in love with you."

She threw the words at Clark clearly and without any hesitation. There was no question she was being sincere and Clark didn't know how to respond. Or even what to think. It was honestly the last thing he expected to hear. Lois, though, didn't need Clark to respond. A floodgate had been opened.

"You break off our engagement, stomp all over my heart, to be with my cousin no less and I _still love you_." She was coming alive. "I would drop everything, forget this stupid promotion if you told me you wanted to get back together. I know I put up a tough exterior, Clark, but I have feelings. I'm human. And we were engaged to be _married_. I put myself out there, let myself be vulnerable- something I never do- but I did it for you because I loved you. And faster than a speeding bullet, it all ended. And now it's been three months and maybe you think I'm taking too long but, forgive me, I'm still not over it!"

When she finally stopped venting Lois was breathing a little heavier. "God, it feels good to get that out." They were feelings she had been bottling inside since the day Clark broke up with her.

Clark was floored. And a little embarrassed. He had completely taken Lois' heartache for granted. He simply assumed that after throwing herself into a little bit of work she had bounced back in typical Lois fashion. Only now did he realize how ridiculous that idea was.

"Lois, I am so sorry." She looked away from his gaze but he needed her to know. "I really am."

"I hear you Clark." Her voice was calm again. "But I don't know that that changes anything." She turned back towards the copy machine and quietly lifted the lid. Clark stood and watched her get back to work. As she placed her report face down on the glass and shut the lid of the copier Clark thought their conversation had ended. But then her hands dropped. And she lifted her head.

"I just don't get how things changed so quickly. Three months ago Chloe and Oliver were in a very serious relationship, on the road to getting engaged in my mind. And we..." She turned and faced Clark. "We were picking what our first song would be at the reception and getting rings adjusted. What happened, Clark?"

"I know it all happened suddenly but-"

"You told me you loved me, that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Were you lying when you said those things?" These were questions that haunted her mind for a long time.

"No, Lois. I wasn't."

"So at some point you did feel something for me."

"Lo-" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I didn't just feel something for you. I loved you. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't."

A moment of silence passed between the two and there was a change in the air. Lois walked up close to Clark and quietly asked, "So what happened?" Clark's face softened as he got ready to answer. But Lois saved him the trouble. "I know. Chloe came back."

Lois looked into Clark's eyes. It felt good to be close to him. It was familiar. "You know what else I know Clark? My feelings for you were real. And if what you just told me is true yours were too. There was something genuine between us. And regardless of what you'd like to think, feelings like those don't just disappear."

Indulging herself, Lois brought a hand up to the nape of Clark's neck. She peered into his eyes trying to get a peek into the impenetrable vault that was Clark's mind. They were the same guarded but caring eyes she had always known. Finally, throwing all caution to the wind, she leaned in to kiss him. When she didn't go flying across the room like she briefly thought she would Lois stepped in closer and easily found her place against Clark's familiar lips. The kiss was brief and relatively chaste but it was enough to make Lois feel like the clock had turned back. That for the moment she and Clark were again engaged and stealing a moment of intimacy on the job.

Dropping her hand and stepping back Lois finished her thought. "Not in three short months."

* * *

Many miles away Oliver Queen sat on a couch in Chloe Sullivan's living room. The day of Bruce Wayne's charitable fundraiser had finally arrived and Oliver was waiting for Chloe to finish getting ready. He sat flicking the end of his dark blue tie until finally he heard the sound of heels hitting tile. Instinctively he stood up, letting the silk material fall from between his fingers. He dusted himself off for a second before picking up his head. And when he did what he saw took his breath away. The deep blue gown he bought her, with its strapless sweetheart neckline hugged her body perfectly. It was only just above the knees that the dress began to taper out in an easy mermaid fashion with soft ruffles that stopped just above the ground. Her hair which she had up until now kept straight during her time in Star City was back to its messy curls and pinned up in the back. Her makeup was done and two silver stud earrings sparkled in her ears. She was truly made up from head to toe. And the glow on her face showed she was feeling good about it too. She even gave Oliver a little spin.

"So? Do I clean up nicely?"

Oliver was too busy taking it all in to respond.

With a smile she said, "Well, if I look that bad I'm not going."

"Chloe. I'm speechless. I'm literally speechless."

"Good. That's what I was going for." She smiled again before noticing something at Oliver's side. "Is that for me?"

He followed her gaze. She was looking at a thin black box behind him on the couch. "Oh right. I forgot." He turned around to pick it up. "Just a little finishing touch." He picked up the box and opened it, revealing a simple silver necklace. Taking it out he walked over to Chloe and stepped behind her. He raised the necklace up and over her head slowly lowering it until it hit her skin. Bringing the two ends around the back of her neck he easily hooked them together. But he didn't move off right away.

"Did you get it?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it."

She turned around and looked up at him. "So we can go now?"

"Yeah we can go. The limo's out front." Chloe's eyes lit up at that. She was absolutely giddy and it made Oliver smile.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, actually, I am. And it's not just about meeting Bruce, either."

Oliver waited for her to explain.

"It's not often that I get to play dress up. I kind of feel like..."

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Okay but you can't laugh." She pointed a finger at him for emphasis. "I kind of feel like a princess." Her eyes lowered a little in embarrassment. "Is that silly or what?"

"Not at all." Her eyes jumped back up. "I've met one or two princesses in my lifetime. I'd say you have them all beat." That made her smile again.

"Well then we'd better make the most of the night before the clock strikes twelve and this Cinderella has to return home."

"Come on." He offered her his arm. "Let's get you to your ball."

* * *

_Author's note: i just had to go there, didn't i? don't hate me! :) _


	8. Bruce

**Chapter 8- Bruce**

"Good evening Mr. Queen, Ms. Sullivan."

The Queen Industries limo had only just pulled up when Oliver and Chloe were greeted by a hall porter. The young man, who didn't look much older than Chloe, opened her side door and helped her out. Then, with a very friendly smile he pointed towards the carpet leading into the banquet hall. "Right this way." Locking their arms the couple followed his direction and began their courtly walk down the red. Camera flashes were going off all around them. Chloe, following Oliver's lead in ignoring the cameras directed her attention instead on their young greeter.

"He learned the names of all the guests?" She was acknowledging the fact that he knew _her_ name.

"That's why they pay him the big bucks."

"Not just him." Ahead of them she could see another porter awaited them at the entrance. And he too was smiling as if he'd just found a couple of long lost friends.

"Welcome to the Grand Cedar Hall."

Politely he held an arm out Chloe's way as if he knew she wasn't often in heels and might trip at any moment. Fortunately she didn't need the extra helping hand. She made it up the small steps without a hitch. But she smiled appreciatively at the older man as she and Oliver passed him on the way in.

"Nice production."

"Don't applaud just yet, Ms. Sullivan. The show's not over."

"May I take your coats?" This one was stationed inside at the arched entryway between the vestibule and the main hall. Oliver helped Chloe out of her coat before taking off his own and handing them both over to the porter. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, Mr. Queen. I hope you two enjoy your evening."

Oliver smiled politely before leading Chloe into the reception hall. And that's where Chloe was really impressed.

"Ollie, this place is _huge_." Her eyes were drawn up towards the Hall's infamously high ceilings. The glowing chandeliers looked like they were a mile away.

"It's Star City's largest banquet hall. Costs a pretty penny to rent the place for the night."

"Wayne can definitely afford it. His company's stocks have been soaring in value ever since he came out of hiding." Her head came back down and she looked around at the other guests in the room. "Still, it seems a little flashy for an event supporting a non-profit organization."

"That's the only way to attract the big pockets. To make it seem exclusive. Even when they give society's greatest have to feel like they're better than everybody else. Everything's a statement."

"Well as long as a check is signed at the end of the day it doesn't matter, right?"

"Yeah but it would still be nice if there was a shred of compassion for the people their money is supposed to help instead of just the publicity that'll keep them relevant for one more week."

"Spoken like a true hero. At least we know Bruce isn't like that."

"Do we?" He looked at Chloe skeptically.

"Yes. We do. Where is he, by the way?" She started to look around.

"Probably waiting to show up fashionably late. Or rustling up a second woman to have on his arm. You know his arrival must outdo everyone else's."

"It's just an act Oliver. You should know that better than anyone else." Chloe had just about finished scanning the room for Bruce when she saw someone she knew.

"Hey! Look who made it."

Oliver followed Chloe's gaze to a group of reporters and other media representatives standing aside one of the tables. The casual onlooker wouldn't have noticed they were press but Oliver could spot them through any disguise.

"It's Natalie." Sourly she added, "With my press pass." Chloe raised her arm and waved when she saw her workmate looking in her direction. It took a moment for the other woman to recognize who was waving at her. But when she did her face lit up. She wasn't expecting Chloe to be at the fundraiser. And she especially wasn't expecting her to be there with Oliver Queen.

"Is that Mark the sports writer moonlighting as her plus one? Who knew?"

Natalie summoned Chloe to come over and Chloe looked over at Oliver.

"Go on. Do your girl talk thing."

Chloe smiled up at Oliver. "Thank you."

"Just don't take too long. Otherwise _I'll_ have to find someone to talk to and you know how much I hate pretending I like these people."

Chloe looked unsympathetically Oliver's way before shuffling over to her friend. He watched as the two women hugged and then stepped back to analyze their outfits and compliment each other. At least that's what it looked like they were doing. Oliver sighed lightly before looking around. He didn't actually hate any of the people in the room. It just frustrated him to know how much resource they had, how much potential they had to do good and to see it all go to waste, used only to prop up their distorted sense of self-worth. Oliver understood it. He was once that way himself. But he'd made the effort to expand his mind, to see the world beyond himself, and he wished his old friends would do the same.

Oliver turned his head back towards the entrance. The scene he was fortunate enough to catch made him shake his head. It was the evening's beloved host entering the room with a smug smile, waving to the crowd as if he were Ms. America. Glancing around, he nodded at the various guests who were looking his way. Oliver had to smile at the spectacle that was Bruce Wayne. But then he decided, to hell with it, he was going to jump right into the social pool, the deep end at that, and approach Mr. Wayne.

From the corner of his eye Bruce could see a figure coming his way. When he turned to greet his guest and saw it was Oliver Queen amusement filled his eyes.

"Well well. Look at what the cat dragged in."

"It's good to see you too, Bruce."

"Been a long time." Bruce held out his hand to his old classmate.

Oliver took the hand and shook it. "Even longer when you consider our boards had a joint meeting last week that you failed to show up to."

Bruce laughed, unconcerned. "You're not gonna kill me for that are you? We've all missed a meeting here and there."

"Yeah but missing this particular meeting seemed a bit nonsensical considering the possible joint venture between Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries was the sole reason for your visit to our great city. At least, that's what you told the press." The insinuation that he was hiding something wasn't lost on Bruce.

"And I'm a man of my word. The meeting went on, I got a briefing on all the talking points and I'm mulling over my decision. You see, men in my position"- his voice took on a condescending tone- "sometimes get very busy. So we hire people to represent us and take care of various responsibilities on our behalf. I hear Queen Industries is doing pretty well these days. Maybe someday soon you'll get to experience that for yourself." He smiled at Oliver.

"Thanks for the heads up, Bruce." He wasn't amused.

"Don't mention it. I live to help out the little man."

"And, if you don't mind me asking, what was it that kept the big boss so busy he couldn't make it to the conference room that morning?"

"Well, I'll let you in on another secret about making it big. When you work hard"- he smiled mischievously- "you play hard. The night before? Let's just say I was enjoying all that your 'great city' has to offer. By Thursday morning I was no use to myself or anyone else, if you know what I mean."

Oliver dryly responded, "Yeah. Yeah, I know what you mean." Was Chloe sure this guy was her hero?

Not a moment after the question crossed his mind did Oliver hear Chloe's voice behind him.

"There you are. For a second I thought you had enough of looking up the noses of the rich and famous and high-tailed it out of here."

Chloe walked up behind Oliver and Bruce's eyes immediately jumped to her.

"And who might you be?" The voice surprised Chloe. She hadn't seen Bruce beyond Oliver.

"Mr. Wayne? I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was interrupting. "

"No, that's quite alright. And call me Bruce."

"Ok. Bruce." Bruce started to smile and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I'm Chloe. Chloe Sullivan." She stepped past Oliver and held her hand out to Bruce.

"Ms. Sullivan." He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a whisper of a kiss. But it was enough to make Chloe's cheeks light up.

"Don't tell me you came here with Queen."

"I did. We're friends."

"Now _that_ I like to hear."

No longer able to bite his tongue Oliver blurt out, "Cool your jets there, Wayne."

Seeing Oliver was getting a little hot under the collar Bruce looked over at Chloe and asked, "Friends, huh? Better make sure and tell _him_ that."

Chloe's brows furrowed in a look of confusion and she looked over at Oliver.

"Well, look, I think it's time I got everything started here so why don't you two find your seats. And Oliver if you really think it's necessary you can hang around after the night ends so we can talk a little business. How does that sound?" He didn't wait for Oliver to answer. Instead he turned to Chloe and in a much calmer tone stated, "And of course I'd be honored if you stuck around as well Ms. Sullivan."

"Level with me. Charm 101 was a graduation requirement at those all-too exclusive boarding schools you rich boys went to, am I right?"

Raising his right hand, Bruce answered, "We're sworn to secrecy."

"Yeah, I bet. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Way-." She stopped when she saw Bruce's disappointed look. "Excuse me. Bruce."

"That's better. And I assure you the pleasure was all mine." He placed a hand on his chest for emphasis. Bruce smiled over at Oliver as if he enjoyed annoying him.

With his hand on the small of her back Oliver couldn't have led Chloe away from Bruce fast enough. When Bruce was no longer in ear shot Oliver revealed, "I don't trust that guy."

"Why? Because he may have you beat with the ladies?"

"You wound me, Chloe. The guy could've stabbed a man right there in front you, you wouldn't have noticed. You were too busy swooning."

Chloe laughed. "What can I say? A compliment will get you a long way, Oliver."

"I know. Charm 101, remember?"

It wasn't long before everyone was called to their seats and the lights were dimmed. Bruce Wayne who had stepped up to the podium formally got the event started.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming. My name is Bruce Wayne." A collective chuckle went through the room and Bruce smiled. "Okay I guess you knew that already." That triggered a polite laugh. "In fact, for better or worse, you all know a lot about me. Some things good. And some things… not so good." Another chuckle. "For a moment I'd like to focus on the not so good. And no I'm not talking about the latest tryst I'm reported to have had. I'm talking about my childhood. I'm talking about… my parents." A hush came over the audience. "As you know they were…taken… from this world." He smiled cynically at the polite euphemism for their murder. "And I was made an orphan at the tender age of eight years old." You could hear a pin drop, the room was so quiet. "Now don't worry, I'm not looking for your sympathy or for your tears. I'm just trying to help you understand why this night is so important to me, why this great organization, The Helping Hands of Gotham, means so much to me." He paused, looking around at his guests before continuing, "I know what it feels like to have your entire world collapse around you, to feel small and alone and to be completely terrified because you have no idea what lies ahead. But I also know what it feels like to be rescued. To have someone grab your hand, guide you through the darkness and show you a brighter tomorrow. And that's all thanks to the wonderful man who took me in and raised me as his own son. The truth is I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for him. If it weren't for Alfred Pennyworth." Bruce looked down at Alfred who was sitting at his side and the audience erupted in applause. "Alfred adopted me and by so doing he saved my life. Now that's a happy ending all young people deserve but unfortunately it's not one they all receive. And that's why we're here today. To help out the helpers. Helping Hands has arranged more successful adoptions in Gotham than all the others put together. Now I'm not asking you all to go out and adopt an orphan." They audience laughed. "But if you can reach into your pocket and give just a little of your surplus it would make the process of finding happy homes for these displaced kids just a little easier. And make their lives a little more comfortable during the wait. So my friends, enjoy the food, enjoy the music but please please open up your hearts and do your part to help out a young person who's scared and unsure of his place in the world. Thank you." With that Bruce stepped back from the podium, smiled sheepishly and sat down at the main table besides Alfred who put an arm around him.

"Aw that was really sweet. See? Bruce isn't a bad guy." Chloe finished clapping and looked over at Oliver. His jaw was clenched and he was sitting still in his chair. Intuition told Chloe some of the things Bruce said reminded Oliver of his own tragic childhood. Sympathetically she placed a hand on his and squeezed.

Following Bruce's opening appetizers were served and the succession of speakers went underway. A particular highlight was a touching testimonial given by seventeen year old Carly Madsen. She had been in the care of Helping Hands for two years before finally being placed with a loving couple. It was now five years that she's been with them. The teary-eyed parents sitting at Bruce's table completed the heartwarming picture as they cheered their nervous daughter on. The last part of the program was the telling of Helping Hand's impressive history from Don Steinmetz himself, the founder and director of the organization for over fifty years. After that, dinner was served. Atmosphere was supplied by a ten-piece orchestra. Overall, Chloe thought the program was effective. It pushed just enough to make you feel like a monster for not giving without beating you over the head with it. And it was just as informative as it was emotional. She was impressed. Oliver didn't say much but she knew he was too. It had been a good night. Unfortunately, it was just about over. Chloe was taking the last few bites of her meal. At her side she felt Oliver fidgeting ever so slightly. Finally, he spoke up.

"You want to dance?"

Her head snapped up at him, surprised. "What?"

"You know, burn off some of that dinner?"

"Yeah because tilapia is oh so fattening."

Oliver smiled. "Alright that was a stupid thing to say. But it doesn't negate my offer. Come on. We can't let the Goldbergs show us up." He was referring to the sweet old couple slow dancing in the middle of the room. "What do you say?"

Chloe gave in. "Alright. I mean, what's a ball without a little waltz?"

"Exactly." Oliver stood up first. After offering Chloe his hand and helping her out of her seat they walked over to the dance floor. When they got into an easy rhythm Oliver asked, "So did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Ask me that question after we've gotten Bruce all alone and he's spilled his guts to us."

She smiled before placing her head on Oliver's chest and letting herself get lost in the soft music.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Chloe and Oliver stepped back and turned their heads at the same time to see Bruce standing at their side.

Oliver, unsurprised by Bruce's intrusion barely ten bars into the song, gave a little smile. "Why, Bruce, I'm flattered."

"Forget it Queen. My new Armani shoes wouldn't stand a chance against your two left feet." He turned in Chloe's direction and gave her a smile that reached his eyes. "I was referring to the lady."

Chloe shook her head, amused by the never-ending show of charm. Bruce, maintaining his eye contact with her, continued his request. "May I?" Chloe looked up at Oliver.

Oliver, only slightly perturbed, resigned, "Go ahead. I'm perfectly capable of finding another partner."

"Oh you know what? You should go find Natalie. She'll be thanking me for the next ten years. Maybe next time there's a press pass up for grabs she'll let me have it." Oliver nodded and politely stepped away. Bruce, meanwhile, easily took Oliver's place in Chloe's embrace.

"You're a reporter?"

"Just by day."

"And by night?" Chloe let the question hang. He'd find out soon enough.

"Tell me. Why does a big shot like you need me to dance? Where's your date?"

"Alfred? Right now he can barely keep his eyes open. It's passed his bedtime, you know."

"You came alone. What, you couldn't close the theater tonight to free up the prima ballerina?"

"Ms. Sulllivan you can only pull stunts like that once. Besides, me and the prima- no longer dancing together."

"Oh, what a shame."

Bruce laughed at Chloe's unmasked sarcasm. "I don't think so. It gives me the chance to learn more about the beautiful woman who walked in here with Oliver Queen. I've never seen you at any of the usual flashy parties."

"Oliver invited me to a couple while we were dating but I wasn't interested. Not really my scene, you know? I was never going to fit in."

"I think you fit in just fine."

"Thanks for being polite but I know I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Okay fine. You do."

"I knew it."

"But in a good way. Like a breath of fresh air."

"The compliments just roll off the tongue don't they?"

"It's easy when they're true."

Chloe rolled her eyes but she couldn't deny she was flattered.

"So you and Queen dated?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you break up with him? Too much ego?" Was Bruce really faulting Oliver on ego? These two really were two sides of the same coin.

"Actually, Oliver broke up with me."

Bruce briefly stopped moving. "You're kidding."

"I don't kid."

"That I would have never guessed. Not with the looks he's been giving you all night. But then again Oliver has never been too bright when it came to relationships. Me? I'd never let a good woman like you get away."

"You talk a really good game Bruce. You don't know anything about me."

"No. But I've learned to trust my instincts. And my instincts say you're a good woman."

"Well this good woman broke Oliver's heart. Among others."

"Does it matter? He's obviously forgiven you. And he's one step away from asking you back." Seeing her surprise at that statement, Bruce continued, "It's written all over his face."

"I highly doubt that."

"My instincts-"

"You're instincts are wrong. Oliver is not planning to ask me out because I'm not free to go out. I'm dating someone."

"Ah! You're taken. Must be a very sharp thorn in Oliver's side. Well, just one more mistake he'll have to live with."

"I've revealed way too much of my personal business with you, Mr. Wayne."

"It's an unfortunate power I have over women."

"Well whatever it is I think it's time _you_ shared something."

"Very well Ms. Sullivan. What would you like to know?"

"Why don't you let people see who you really are?"

"What do you mean?"

"The arrogant, condescending, womanizing show you put on. It's not you."

"I thought you said we didn't know each other."

"We don't. But you're not the only one with good instincts."

Bruce looked at Chloe curiously. Their contact that evening was brief but she definitely left an impression. Placing a firmer hold on her back he started to move Chloe in a circle.

"You don't have to convince me that you're light on your feet Bruce."

"After all the events I've been to, I'd better be. But actually I'm trying to get the most out of this dance before the hole Oliver's burning in the back of my head reaches my brain." They both laughed.

At the end of the song Bruce graciously thanked Chloe for the dance and went back to his table. The band played only a couple more songs after that (allowing Oliver his dance with Chloe) before Bruce thanked his guests and the great fundraiser officially ended. It was announced to great applause that just over $500,000 was raised that night. Having fulfilled their charitable quota for the year the crowd left feeling full and satisfied. Soon only a handful of stragglers remained, and that included Chloe and Oliver. Bruce didn't waste the opportunity to give Oliver a hard time.

"Got no place to go Queen? I can put you up in a hotel if you nee-"

"Gimme a break, Wayne."

"I'm only kidding Queen. Lighten up. I remember I promised you a meeting. Well, let's get to it before you throw a temper tantrum. Ms. Sullivan, would you like to wait with Alfred? He's great company. He might even be better than me."

Oliver chimed in on Chloe's behalf, "She can come with us."

"Entrusted with company secrets, huh?" Bruce's eyes met Chloe's, giving her a knowing look. Chloe for her part had to stifle the laugh that was threatening to break out. Bruce was taking Oliver's statement as evidence of his supposed passion for her.

"Alright then. Let's go in one of the back rooms."

Once they had a little more privacy Bruce swiftly switched into business mode. "Now obviously I didn't bring any of the paperwork from the office here to the fundraiser so I'll have to base everything solely on memory. But it seems to me the best investment with Queen Industries would be-"

"Wait a second. Slow down, Bruce. I'm glad to see you did your homework but we actually wanted to discuss another sort of business."

"We?" Bruce looked over at Chloe who then stepped in the conversation.

"We want to help you out. Let people know you're here."

"I'm pretty sure my visit to Star City has been covered in at least a couple dozen newspapers and magazines. Besides tv and internet blogs."

"Your daytime arrival, yes. But the buzz over your night job is still only a whisper."

"My night job? You mean partying?"

Bruce looked at Oliver who had a certain look on his face. Oliver, who the world knew to be Green Arrow. Something clicked. Bruce's face snapped back towards Chloe. "Who are you?"

The corners of Chloe's mouth turned up slightly and she held her hand out to Bruce for the second time that night. But this time it was in a more hardened, business-like manner. She was introducing herself the way she did the first time they met, "I'm a friend."

Bruce recognized her immediately. "You work with Flagg."

"Not anymore."

"You said your name was-"

"That was an alias."

The exchange between the two was fast. Oliver who was starting to feel unnecessary was impressed with the way Chloe was handling herself. It was his first glimpse into the Ambassador to the heroes she had become during her time away from Watchtower.

"I thought you looked familiar."

"Well I wasn't dressed quite so elegantly the first time we met."

"No. But you stood out just the same." He looked between the two. "What do you want?"

Oliver finally piped up. "I could ask you the same thing. I thought I was alone out here. Then I hear of some shadow jumping around at night spooking criminals?"

"Maybe they need a little more fright. A mask they can't see behind. One not quite so bright as your green."

"You saying I'm not doing a good job?" Oliver took a hard step towards Bruce.

"Not at all. Just that there's more than one way to reach a common goal."

It was just like them to make being a hero another competition.

Chloe then stepped between the two men. "And that common goal is what binds us together. Our team."

"A team of vigilantes?" Bruce's doubt towards the usefulness of such a thing was obvious.

"A team of heroes."

"Whatever you call it, you're still misunderstood by the public and one step away from being burned at the stake."

"And that's why it's so important that we bridge the gap between us and them. Let me help you do that. Let me tell your story."

"If people had such a hard time accepting the cookie-cutter heroes like Green Arrow and The Blur, what makes you think they'll take to me? Gotham can be a dark place. It needs a dark hero."

"A bad boy with heart. Even better. Your groupies will fill the streets of Gotham!" Chloe smiled, trying her best to put him at ease but it was obvious the idea made him nervous.

"Trust me, Bruce. A little publicity goes a long way. You're not the first hero I've come across. Or the second. Or the thir-."

"Alright alright I get it." He looked back and forth between Chloe and Oliver before tentatively deciding, "I'll think about it."

"Perfect!" Chloe's smile was immediate.

"I said I'd _think_ about it. Not that I'd do it."

"She doesn't hear the difference. You'll get used to it."

"I _do_ hear the difference. I'm just confident the result will turn out in my favor."

"And if it doesn't you make it turn it in your favor, don't you?"

"Hey, whose side are you on here, Arrow?"

Oliver laughed. "The side of justice of course." Chloe smiled at the inside joke. Bruce however didn't know what to make of the scene playing out in front of him. Or the offer that was laid in front of him.

"Alright listen. _If_ I go along with this…" He was looking directly at Chloe. "I have one condition."

"Name it."

"I give final approval on what you write."

"Done." She smiled, happy the meeting was going so well and so quickly. "I just need to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"What do you call yourself?"


	9. A Brighter Tomorrow

**Chapter 9- A Brighter Tomorrow**

Sunlight shone through the paneled windows of the Star City Register and made a straight line to Chloe's desk. It was a nice day out. But instead of enjoying it fully with her co-workers Chloe spent her lunch break within the Register's walls doing a final read through of her expose on The Batman. Bruce had officially given her the okay to pen his introduction to the world and even seemed a little excited about it. It was evident in the way he meticulously read and edited the various drafts she had presented to him. Ultimately, though, she had to snatch the as yet unfinished article from his hands and demand that he trust her to do her job. That is, _jobs_. And reluctantly, he agreed. Now less than two weeks later she was giving the piece one last run through. And she had to admit she was quite pleased with the product. Chloe the journalist was back in business. She only hoped her boss agreed.

Bruce had helped get the idea off the cutting room floor by speaking directly to the editor-in-chief. The subject of a rumored second vigilante that no one had admitted seeing in a city where Green Arrow reigned king didn't exactly pique his interest. "It's been done" was his rebuttal. "No one's interested in vigilantes anymore."

"But this isn't your average vigilante. Look at him." Chloe thrust her hand out producing a grainy image of the dark hero perched atop the roof of a rundown apartment building.

"Where'd you get this?" He was surprised. And admittedly intrigued at finally seeing an image of the hero Chloe had been raving about for weeks.

"Batman is around. People have seen him. They just don't want to admit it. And can you blame them?"

Her editor paused, continuing to look down at the photo. "He is menacing, I'll give you that. But I don't know…"

"If people know the paper's looking into it, that a spotlight is being thrown on him they'll start to speak up. You'll get your witnesses. And the story will sell."

He wasn't completely convinced.

"And I'm not the only one who thinks so. Mr. Wayne himself has expressed interest."

That got his attention. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes. I asked him what he thought about it when I met him at the fundraiser. Batman was first spotted in Gotham, after all."

The editor smiled at the young reporter and all the information she had managed to pull from nothing. "I like your work ethic Sullivan. It's obvious I should've given you the press pass that evening. You're the only one that got any actual work done that night." He sighed. "Listen… you make a good case. I'll think about it, how about that? And I'll let you know what I decide by the end of the day."

"Perfect."

"Now get back to work."

She smiled. "Yes sir."

A well placed call from Bruce Wayne that afternoon helped sway the editor's mind in Chloe's favor. The editor almost fell out of his seat he was so surprised by the call. Bruce even offered to fund the printing of additional copies of the Register in Gotham since he was so sure the paper's sales would skyrocket in that city as well. Chloe smiled as she heard the conversation end. Within seconds her boss called her to his office and gave her the go ahead.

Now as she sat at her desk staring at the headline on her computer screen she smiled. She thought of all the work that went into this little baby of hers- finding Bruce, the streetside interview with his burgeoning group of cult followers, a rooftop photo shoot with the giant bat himself, a couple of close calls as she attempted to get the "thug's viewpoint" of the new, darker hero in town and then the appearance of green arrows and bat-shaped throwing stars as she was rescued. It had been a lot of fun. Now all that was left to do was to submit the article complete with its grainy up-close-and-personal and wait for the world to respond. She stared at the title for a few seconds. _A Dark Knight for a Brighter Tomorrow. _It summed up everything she hoped for Batman and for their group as a whole. Finally satisfied she had given everything she could Chloe hit "send". It would go to her editor one last time for his final approval and then straight to the printery. Chloe turned off her monitor and sat back in her chair. Only the sudden ringing of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked down at the device on her desk and was surprised by the name she saw on the screen. She picked up the phone and put it to her ears.

"Hey! How are you? Long time."

"Who's fault is that?"

Chloe laughed. "Mine, I know. How is everything on that side? You holding down the fort for me?"

"It's… good."

"Well, that wasn't very convincing. What's up?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Before I say anything promise you're not gonna kill the messenger, okay?"

"Okay." Her voice was tentative.

Nothing could've prepared Chloe for what she heard next.

* * *

The next few days for Chloe were a whirlwind. To say her article was a hit would be an understatement. It was selling out in major cities across the country- in Star City and Gotham for the obvious reasons. In other cities residents wondered if their own superhero would appear. And if he did what kind of hero would he be? Batman's questionable morals triggered that question. It was a huge attraction. Undoubtedly he was not the average hero. But, overall, the excitement revigorated the public's interest in vigilantes. In Chloe's eyes that was a good thing. And her heroes were proud of her. Both Oliver and Bart had sent her large bouquets of flowers the day the paper was being released. Only one hero was out of the loop. Clark hadn't realized Chloe's involvement in the famed article until Lois dropped a copy of it on his desk, the byline staring him in the face.

"This is _huge_ Clark. You know Stern is doing everything he can to get her back at the Planet."

"Letting her go was the biggest mistake they ever made." His voice was quiet as his eyes scanned the article. Why hadn't she told him her article was being printed? And why hadn't he heard from her in the last few days? The whole thing started to worry him. Abruptly, Clark stood up and walked towards the elevator. He took the paper with him. He had to get in touch with her. He went outside and gave her a call. He was disappointed when it went to voicemail. Again.

"Hey Chloe. It's Clark. It seems congratulations are in order. You must be really excited. Call me back when you get the chance… I miss hearing your voice… Alright. Talk to you later. Bye." Clark tried to keep the fact he was upset from showing in his voice. It was very possible Chloe wanted to surprise him with the article's release. And it was also very possible that all the last minute preparations had kept her busy. He saw the way Lois acted whenever she had something big coming out in the paper. She detached herself from the world. No doubt, Chloe would be the same. So why did he feel so uneasy about the whole thing? As Clark sat at home that evening and still hadn't heard from Chloe he decided to try again. He was relieved when he heard her soft "hello".

"Chloe, thank god. I was beginning to think you left the planet."

"Nope. Still here." Her responses weren't usually this short. Or this dry.

"You must be tired with all the excitement about this article. It's really good Chloe. You did an amazing job."

"Thanks."

Clark paused. Something was wrong. "Chloe are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Like you said, the article is a big hit. Everyone's trying to find out about me and where I got all my info on Batman. Life couldn't be better." Her voice was saying the exact opposite.

"Chloe-"

"In fact life is so great"- there was a noted increase in sarcasm- "I think I'm just gonna stay here in Star City. You know, really plant roots and start my new life here. Forget everything and everyone from my past. Tess is doing a great job as Watchtower. The League doesn't need me. And you _definitely_ don't need me so-"

"Chloe stop right there. I don't know what's going on in your head right now but the League needs you and you know _I_ need you."

"Do I?"

Where was this coming from, Clark wondered.

"If you don't then let me tell you. This distance is driving me crazy. Of course I want to be supportive but it's been really hard being separated from you for so long. Secretly… I've been hoping you decide to move back home."

"Clark that's enough. You don't need to lie to me anymore. Your cover's blown."

Clark slowly responded, "Chloe if you're having second thoughts about us then just be honest with me. Don't try to pin it on me and say I'm the one who's not interested. We both know that's not true. If something's bothering you let's talk about it."

"You really don't want to have that conversation."

Chloe felt a familiar rush of air blow through her hair and looked up from the couch. Clark was now standing in the middle of her living room. Unsurprised she asked, "What are you doing here Clark?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's happening right now. We're arguing and I have no idea what about."

"Well let me clue you in." She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "You don't love me Clark. You never have."

"Chloe-"

"No! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I just want this to be over and done with. I'll spare you the blame. It's my fault anyway. I knew better than to put my heart on the line with you. But I did it. And now I'm paying for it." Her voice softened. "Please. Just leave. And let me get on with my life. Again."

Clark looked at Chloe a moment more, confusion and hurt all over his face, before slowly nodding and stepping back. Something was wrong with Chloe. He'd have to figure out what. Maybe with Emil's help. Right now though he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. So he turned around and started to leave. And then he saw them. A vase full of roses. He paused.

"These from Oliver?"

"Yes."

Clark closed his eyes as an upsetting thought came to his mind. "I think I know what all this is about now."

"Wonderful," came Chloe's harsh response. "Now please leave."


	10. Distractions

**Chapter 10- Distractions**

Clark was distracted at work. Lois was sure he hadn't heard a single word she had said to him that entire day. And what was worse he didn't even pretend to be listening. It annoyed her. But soon that annoyance turned to concern. Clark wasn't like this. Something was wrong. She didn't ask him about it but neither could she pretend that it didn't bother her to see Clark so upset. So at the end of the day she decided she would make a stop at the farm.

It was eight o'clock when she stepped onto Clark's front porch. There was a brief moment as she stood in front of the door that she felt a little odd. As if she didn't belong there. It wasn't her home anymore. Would she be welcome? Pushing that uncertainty aside, Lois turned the knob. The door was open as always. But inside was dark. Clark, she concluded, had turned in early. She stepped further into her old home and reached for the light switch. The unexpected figure on the couch nearly made Lois jump out of her own skin. "Oh my god, Clark you've gotta make a sound or something! Let people know you're around!" She was clutching her chest. But Clark didn't see the fright on her face. He was looking towards the ground and barely budged at the commotion behind him.

"Sorry. Didn't realize you'd be breaking into my home tonight."

"That's alright. We're none of us perfect. What are you doing, anyway? Sulking all alone in the dark?"

"I'm not alone. Shelby's right here."

Lois followed Clark's gaze to the ball of fur on the ground. "Oh. Sorry boy. Didn't see you there." Lois walked over to the couch and crouched down near Shelby to give him a little affection.

From her position on the ground she looked up at Clark. His appearance surprised him.

"Clark, have you been crying?"

"No" was his soft response. It was a lie.

"Clark what's wrong? You've been distracted all day. Practically moping. Really saps the fun out of giving you a hard time."

Clark looked over at Lois. He wanted to talk to someone. He wanted to vent. But to Lois? She didn't want to hear about his problems with Chloe. If anything she'd be happy they were on the rocks.

"It's nothing."

Lois shook her head. She wasn't surprised by Clark's reluctance to speak with her. This was their life now. So she would just have to do the speaking for him. "It's about Chloe, isn't it?"

He didn't answer.

"Come on Clark. The only other times I've seen you like this was when your dad died and when Lana left. And since Martha is still tearing up our nation's capitol I must assume this is a girlfriend issue. So spit it out. What happened with Chloe?"

Clark looked at Lois like she was crazy.

"I can take it."

"You sure?

"No." She smiled. "But tell me anyway. You obviously need to talk." He nodded at that. "I promise not to subject you to the silent treatment if I don't like what I hear. Scouts honor."

"Thanks."

"Now talk! What happened?" Lois got up off the ground and sat next to Clark on the couch.

Clark sighed before simply stating "We broke up."

Lois nodded quietly. "Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Everything happened so fast."

"A common occurrence, it seems."

"One day we're as close as ever, best friends who can't get enough of each other. The next thing I know she's flying to star city, starting a new life with Oliver Queen and can't stand the sight of me."

"You think this is about Oliver?"

"Yeah. Chloe and I can't find the time to talk on the phone but they see each other every day and save the world together and go on fancy dates to fancy charity balls..."

"You sure you're not exaggerating just a bit?"

"Well what am I supposed to believe? She never told me about their big night out. I had to see the pictures online." His voice lowered. "She looked beautiful."

"Yeah she did. But I'm not convinced yet this is about Oliver. What did she say?"

"Nothing that made any sense. All she did was accuse me of not caring about her which is absolutely ridiculous because I love Chloe with all my heart." The words slipped out Clark's mouth before he had the chance to stop them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't be sorry, Clark. It's nothing I don't already know."

Clark looked at Lois at his side. "Is it just me or is it a little awkward that we're having this conversation?"

"It's not you. This is awkward."

"Okay. Just checking."

"Clark I'd like to think that more than anything else we were always really great friends. Even if we didn't want to admit it. So I'll take a little awkwardness and a tablespoon of jealousy over you feeling like you have no one to talk to."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. But that's definitely not what you were saying to me last month. If I recall correctly, you told me to go straight to-"

"Alright alright Smallville it doesn't matter what I was saying last month! Or last week. The point is _this week_ I've matured."

The two looked at each other a brief moment before laughing.

Clark put an arm around her shoulder. "I've missed you Lois."

"I've missed _you_ Smallville." She dropped her head onto his shoulder. "Listen, I don't know what pulled Chloe's 'run away' trigger but she'll be back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you two are practically the same person. You're on your own wavelength or something. It's some kind of wierd phenomenon previously unknown to man."

"And that means..."

"Okay here it is plain and simple. You love her. Anyone can see that. It's sickening, really. And she loves you. She always has. And she always will. So sooner or later you guys will be back together plotting your takeover of the world. And the rest of us will be forced to look on enviously."

"You have such a way with words Ms. Lane."

She sighed. "It's a gift."

* * *

_[Meanwhile, in Star City...]_

"I must be dreaming because I just walked into a fantasy." Oliver walked into his private workout space hoping to get a little sweat going before he went home. He wasn't expecting to see Chloe there making use of one of his bow and arrow sets. Admittedly though it was a nice image.

"So you've got a thing for women and arrows? Who knew?"

Oliver smiled. "Maybe I've just got a thing for _you_ and arrows."

"Keep quiet, Queen. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Okay okay. Let's see what you got."

Oliver stood back and watched quietly as Chloe pulled back on the bow's string and focused on the target board ahead of her. When she let go Oliver was impressed. "Wow."

Chloe, however, was not as happy. "Ugh."

"You're upset with that?"

"Do you see an arrow on the bull's-eye?"

"No but I see one pretty darn close to it. That's really impressive."

"Says the man who could probably hit a fly in mid-air while running at full speed."

Oliver laughed. "I'll have to try that sometime. But, Chloe, Green Arrow wasn't born overnight. You think I was hitting bull's-eyes my first week?"

"Yes."

"Well, I wasn't."

"But I had lessons from the Masked Archer himself. Shouldn't I be further along?"

"Maybe in theory. But remember we did have a little bit of trouble focusing on the task at hand..."

"I guess." The disappointment was all over her face.

"Here, let me help." He took the bow from her and grabbed a nearby arrow. Chloe stepped aside so he could have a turn. "Now what you need to do is keep this left arm real steady. It's gotta be tense." He held his arm out firmly in demonstration. "And this may sound cliché but you have to tune everything out. You can't focus, you can't_ think_ about anything else but that one spot. It becomes your _everything_. At one time, for me, it was everything. It meant life or death." Oliver rarely spoke about that time in his life. "Still does, in fact... Anyway, so you've got your position, you've got your focus, all that's left is… to let go."

Chloe watched as Oliver quietly steadied himself and got in the zone. That was the only way she could think to describe it. It was incredible to watch. What really shocked her was seeing him close his eyes in that last moment before he released the arrow. And when he did the arrow shot across the room like a bullet and hit the board with a thud. Calmly, Oliver opened his eyes. The intensity in his body began to wash away and slowly he came back to himself. He didn't have to look. He knew where the arrow landed.

"It's scary how good you are, you know that?"

"Yeah I got that impression from one or two of Star City's thugs. So tell me... Why are you really here, Sidekick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as much as I love the idea, I highly doubt you're here to practice for the next Arrow Girl audition. What are you trying to get off your mind?"

"Nothing."

"There's no use lying about it. I'm the expert on avoiding reality through physical activity. What happened? Or, should I ask, 'What did the big guy do?'"

Chloe's head snapped up at Oliver's scarily accurate intuition. Oliver met her gaze and gave her a small smile. Immediately Chloe started to tear up.


	11. Idiots

**Chapter 11- Idiots**

By daybreak Clark was a little more himself. He still thought constantly about the situation with Chloe and Oliver's betrayal but now at least he could make eye contact and act like he was working. So Lois was satisfied. And no one around seemed to notice anything was off. In fact, at the next desk two of their female co-workers were laughing like they were at a party.

"What are Thing 1 and Thing 2 giggling about over there?"

"Some 'hot guy' they spotted downstairs." Clark couldn't help but overhear some of their conversation.

Lois raised an interested eyebrow.

"I can't reveal anymore. I stopped listening when it turned PG-13."

"That's alright. I don't believe it, anyway. Finding a hot guy in this building is like trying to look directly at the sun. Impossible."

Clark looked at Lois with a hurt expression in his eyes.

"Sorry Clark. Your rating took a nosedive after you put on those thick glasses and started tripping over your own feet."

"Well then it's no wonder the women of the Daily Planet are drooling over this strange visitor of ours." Clark's ears opened up again.

_"I just can't believe he's here."_

_"I wonder what he wants."_

_"Maybe he's here to see Lois. They used to date, you know."_

_"You're kidding." _

_"Nope."_

_"Mr. Hot, Rich, and Famous? God, that girl gets all the breaks."_

Clark visibly tensed up and it didn't go unnoticed. "What's up?"

"It's Oliver."

"The hot guy?"

"He's here." Anger started to fill his bones.

"Clark? Just stay cool, okay. There are a million and one different reasons why Oliver could be here. No need to set the building aflame with your heat vision."

"I don't care why he's here, Lois. He went behind my back and told Chloe a bunch of lies so she'd break up with me! Does he really think I could tolerate him right now?"

Lois opened her mouth to respond but she was interrupted by a call from the stairwell. "Kent!"

Lois eyes widened. "Yeah, it would seem so." She watched as Clark, in response, stood up from his chair. "That or he's got a death wish..."

Oliver quietly walked the few yards to their desk. He greeted Lois first. "Legs. Long time no see."

"Ollie." She couldn't think of anything else to say. But it didn't matter. His attention quickly went to Clark.

"Mr. Kent. So glad I could find you here."

Clark's jaw clenched as he tried to remain calm. "Where else would I be?"

"Oh I don't know. Good looking guy like you? Might've felt like skipping work, picking up a couple chicks."

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" He didn't have the patience for Oliver's jokes.

"I'm here to send your ass to the Phantom Zone."

In view of the small audience around them Oliver's lack of discretion was shocking. Clark muttered so only Oliver could hear, "In case you haven't realized we're not in Watchtower right now. So you might want to watch what you say outloud."

Oliver paid no attention to the counsel. "That was the deal. Remember? You hurt her, you're gone. So I suggest you get one last look at that big beautiful sky out the window."

"As if you could ever lay a hand on me. Besides, you know very well I haven't done anything to hurt Chloe."

"Forgive me, I don't exactly know how things work on Krypton. But here on Earth kissing one woman while dating another ... that tends to cause some pain."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you denying that you and Lois locked lips?"

"Me and Lo-" The realization hit Clark like a ton of bricks. His eyes slammed shut. "Oh no."

"Ah! He remembers. Good thing. Otherwise I would've had to ask some of these fine people here if they knew anything about it."

Clark shook his head as everything started to make sense. "Oliver, that was a mistake."

"It most definitely was."

"No, what I mean is it wasn't real. I mean it was, but not really. I didn't kiss Lois. She kissed me."

"That's the oldest excuse in the book, Clark. You gotta come up with something better than that."

"I'm serious!" Clark raised a hand to his forehead as his thoughts started running a mile a minute. "How did Chloe even find out about that?"

"Clark, if there's one thing you should know about women it's that they always find out. Who knows, maybe she was standing right behind you. You know that happens sometimes." Clark ignored Oliver's reference to witnessing his friend trying to kiss his girlfriend.

"Someone saw you and ratted you out. She does still have friends here, you know. She worked here for three years."

Clark felt the walls closing in. He couldn't believe this nightmare with Chloe was his own doing. How was he going to fix this? "I'm such an idiot."

"No argument here. But you know what, I'm right there with you. I'm the _king_ of the idiots because, like a fool, I encouraged Chloe to give you a chance." That got Clark's attention. "Like a _complete idiot_ I thought letting you two be together was the right and honorable thing to do. No. The right and honorable thing would've been for _me_ to do everything that _I_ could to make her happy. Not throw her onto someone else. Especially someone as self-centered as you."

His words were begininng to have an effect on Clark.

"God, when I think of all the time that was wasted... all this time that Chloe and I could've been together... Clark, I could tear you limb from limb."

"Oliver, you've got this all wrong-"

"But you know what the worst part of all this is? It's not what I lost. It's how truly devastated Chloe is right now. It's like her fire, her spirit is gone. I can't stand it. And I don't want that happening to her again. So let me make this very clear. I'm not doing you any more favors. If Chloe decides she wants nothing more to do with you I'll be right there by her side applauding that decision." Oliver stared Clark in the face until finally it seemed he had enough of the conversation. He looked around the room quickly before turning around and leaving.

The room was quiet. Everyone was looking at Clark waiting to see what he would do next. Meekly Clark glanced around before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He still had an image to maintain. Awkwardly he cleared his throat and started talking aloud to no one in particular. "Chloe is uh... very fortunate to have friends like Mr. Queen and... like some of you. Oliver stormed in here like a really... scary older brother in defense of her honor. It's very noble. I respect that. But this whole, um, _misunderstanding..._ is between me and Chloe. So if you all don't mind I will handle it from here so... thank you and... enjoy the rest of the work day. Okay, uh..." He looked behind him before sitting back down in his chair and stared intently at his computer screen hoping the rest of the room would get the hint and move on. Lois he knew would have a lot to say about his impromptu public addess. Briefly he glanced over at her side of the table. Only then did he realize she wasn't there.

Outside, the cool breeze felt good against Oliver's skin as he stepped out of the revolving door at the Daily Planet's entrance. The confrontation with Clark had raised his temperature a couple degrees. He still hadn't fully calmed down. He didn't know where to go or what to do. He looked around and by chance he caught sight of Lois a few yards away leaning on a lamp pole. He hadn't realized she had left the building. To be honest, in the heat of his argument with Clark he'd forgotten she was there at all. Now, though, he could appreciate seeing her again. So he walked up to her.

"When did you sneak out?"

"The conversation up there was hitting a little too close to home. So I made my escape."

"Sorry about bringing the personals to the workplace."

"It'll certainly keep the gossip mill running for another couple weeks. But I'm just glad to see the steam is no longer billowing out of your ears."

"It's crazy, I can still feel myself shaking a bit."

"Well, you were fully and truly pissed. I haven't seen you like that since I discovered your nasty habit of sticking needles in your arms."

"Man that feels like a lifetime ago." Oliver smiled at the memory. "But believe it or not, I hadn't planned on coming down on Clark like that. But once I saw his face and got started..."

"Your emotions got the best of you. Who hasn't been there? Though it did seem like some of those emotions have been bubbling beneath the surface for a long time now."

Without hesitation, Oliver acknowledged, "Since I first heard Clark ask Chloe to kiss him. I focused so much on convincing Chloe it was a good idea-"

"-thanks for that, by the way." Lois interjected sarcastically.

"-I never fully dealt with my own disappointment and loss. I was going to ask her to marry me, you know." Oliver sat down on the curb. Lois took a deep breath before carefully sitting down next to him. She looked at the cars passing by them a moment before quietly asking, "Did you really believe they belonged together?"

Oliver thought a moment before looking at Lois at his side and reminding her, "Chloe ran off with tall, dark and Doomsday because she thought that would protect Clark."

Lois laughed as she thought of her cousin's stupidity wrapped up in extreme loyalty. "That was ridiculous."

"And Clark? He shot me a look of daggers when I suggested Chloe had feelings for the beast."

"Clark could never handle Chloe having a life outside of him." Lois sighed before prying further. "So what about now? You still think they belong together?"

"Right now Chloe is bawling her eyes out in Star City. So, no, I'm no longer convinced. You?"

Lois paused a long moment before answering sincerely, "I think you and I got into these relationships knowing, deep down, we'd always come in second." She looked Oliver's way. He didn't respond right away.

"Poor Jimmy found that out the hard way."

"Don't forget Lana. She went straight to the Luthor madhouse because Clark trusted Chloe with his secrets but not her."

Another silent moment passed between them before Oliver suddenly declared, "It's hard but not impossible to get over your first love." Lois was surprised by the statement but kept quiet. Oliver though stood up and dusted himself off. Offering Lois a hand he helped her to her feet. "It is really great to see you again Lois."

"You too."

"Though I'm sorry our reunion had to be under these circumstances. Let me make it up to you. Come to Star City for a day."

"I don't know."

"I know someone there who would really like to see you."

Lois opened her mouth but didn't answer.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_Oliver and Clark are such idiots :) i had fun writing this. hope you guys had fun reading it and i didn't piss you off too much. if i did dont come after me at work like ollie here. and don't worry. the chlark love still brews in my heart._**


End file.
